Motivos para no celebrar una boda: versión ligth
by Akenhod
Summary: Suenan campanas de boda, pero hay mucha gente con motivos en contra. ¿Serán lo suficientemente importantes? Yuuram. Versión sin lemon.
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo: **Motivos para no celebrar una boda (no me convence, pero había que poner algo).  
**Universo:** KKM.  
**Tema:** Romántico.  
**Rating:** NC-13 (Menciones explicitas y algo de juego, pero nada explícito)  
**Pairing:** Yuuram claramente. También GretaxOC.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yo estoy viendo la tercera temporada, pero creo que no revelo nada más allá de la 2ª. (Error, error, si que hay algo de la 3ª).  
**Resumen: **Suenan campanas de boda, pero hay mucha gente con motivos en contra. ¿Serán lo suficientemente importantes?  
**Disclaimer:** KKM no me pertenece.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**:

Hay algunas que se sorprenderán de ver esta versión de mi fic original por aquí, y otras que descubrirán que después de algún tiempo sin saber que ha sido de él, vuelve a aparecer ante su vista. ¿Motivos? Simple, que en inicio este fic era categoría T y como introduje el lemon lo tuve que cambiar a categoría M, pero como **Petula** me señaló, eso podría ser un problema para cierta gente, así que he decidido hacer una versión ligth del mismo.

En esencia es el mismo fic pero cortada la parte más explícita (unos dos capítulos). He dejado todo el juego del principio, antes de entrar en materia, porque está intercalado con muchas conversaciones entre Yuuri y Wólfram que me parecía una pena cortar. Es un poco picante, pero espero que no se os haga demasiado fuerte. De hecho, excepto a aquellas personas que por edad realmente no deban leer lemon, al resto os aconsejaría darle una oportunidad a la versión M y sólo si veis que no podéis con ella, cambiar a esta, ya que toda la situación está intercalada con pensamientos y sensaciones de los protas que ayudan a comprender mejor lo que ocurre más adelante. De todas formas, no es imprescindible, así que si no podéis o queréis (cada uno es libre de hacer lo que más le guste, no quiero que penséis que busco pervertiros o algo por el estilo) seguir adelante con esta.

Por cierto, muchos capitulos están sin comentarios y otros los tienen un poco extraños. Tened en cuenta que este fic ha sido escrito, comentado, pasado por reviews y luego he hecho una segunda versión que he subido toda junta, así que no lo tengáis mucho en cuenta.

Y aunque esté terminado, espero vuestras reviews, me gustaría mucho saber que opinaís, aunque sea para decir que algo no os gusta.

Espero que os guste mucho. Salut!

Akenhod.

**Capitulo 1:**

- ¡Yuuri! – gritó por duodécima vez Wólfram con enfado.

- ¡He dicho que no y es que no, Wólfram! – replicó Yuuri con contundencia – ¡No va haber boda que valga! – y con estas palabras el rey abandonó la habitación.

Wólfram apretó los puños con fuerza. Había aguantado de su prometido de todo. Pero esto no. A él podía hacerle todo lo infeliz que quisiera, pero no pensaba consentir que le hiciera lo mismo a su niñita. Salió detrás de él.

Yuuri acababa de llegar a su despacho cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Wólfram entró, las mejillas coloradas por la ira y el pelo alborotado por la carrera. "Parece un ángel vengador" pensó el _Maou_ extasiado y asustado a partes iguales al verlo. Un ángel justiciero que lo iba a flambear como no hiciera algo deprisa.

- Wólfram, es sólo una niña – dijo antes de que el recién llegado empezara a hablar.

Intentó darle a su voz el tono más lastimero posible para intentar así aplacar la furia de su prometido. Pareció surtir efecto. El soldado le atravesó con la mirada, pero no llegó a atacarle.

- Estás siendo completamente irracional – le recriminó – ¡Hace dos años que alcanzó la mayoría de edad! Es una mujer hecha y derecha que a demostrado perfectamente ser capaz de cuidar de si misma. ¡Por _Shinou_! ¡Si es hasta más eficiente que tú en el gobierno de su reino!

- ¡Eh! Eso no es verdad y lo sabes – replicó el rey ofendido.

- Bueno, es cierto, ahora no – concedió el _mazoku_ – ¡Pero sí que cuando tú tenías su edad! – añadió.

Yuuri torció el gesto contrariado.

- ¡Eso no implica que sea lo suficientemente madura como para poder casarse!

- ¡Yuuri! – replicó Wólfram irritado.

- ¡Qué he dicho que no! – contestó el _shoukoku_ golpeando la mesa y perdiendo completamente los estribos – ¡No pienso consentir que mi hija se case antes que yo! ¡Joder!

Algo se revolvió en el interior de Wólfram al oír esas palabras.

- Pues entonces date prisa en buscar alguien con quien hacerlo – siseó con furia y amargura.

Yuuri se había quedado paralizado. No había tenido intención de decir lo que había dicho y mucho menos había esperado recibir semejante respuesta. La sorpresa calmó su enfado de inmediato.

- ¿Buscar a alguien? ¿Y por qué? Ya te tengo a ti – preguntó inocente y desconcertado.

Wólfram no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Cómo si eso fuera a ocurrir algún día – replicó con el tono de voz más frío que Yuuri le había oído desde que se conocían.

Yuuri dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡Wólfram! – sus manos empezaron a temblar – Sí no tienes intención de casarte conmigo... para qué estamos comprometidos... para qué todos estos años... – su voz fue pasando de la sorpresa al enfado - ¡Por qué demonios has permanecido a mi lado todo este tiempo llamándote mi prometido y sin dejarme romper el compromiso si no quieres casarte conmigo! – gritó finalmente.

Su voz exudaba dolor y las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, sin embargo, Wólfram, en su propia ira y tristeza, no pareció darse cuenta.

- ¡Yo! ¡Qué soy YO el que no quiero casarme! – le contestó, todo su autodominio perdido – ¡Cómo tienes el valor de acusarme de eso cuando eres TÚ el que siempre vas diciendo que nuestro compromiso es un accidente y que no piensas casarte!

Al _Maou_, sin embargo, no le pasó inadvertido el sufrimiento que reflejaban las palabras de su hermoso prometido. Eso le calmó. Y le hizo sentirse culpable. Culpable por haber dudado de Wólfram. Y culpable por haberle hecho sentirse tan inseguro respecto a su compromiso, y por lo tanto, haberlo herido. Quiso acercarse a él y abrazarlo, pero sabía que en su estado, el soldado le rechazaría e incluso podría llegar a intentar dañarlo. Intentó buscar las palabras que pudiesen despejar sus miedos.

- Eso era hace años, Wólfram – le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo – cuando aún era un crío que quería dedicarse a ligar y le asustaba el compromiso. Pero ya estoy demasiado crecidito como para eso.

Ahora fue Wólfram el que se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. ¿Estaba Yuuri queriendo decir lo que él estaba entendiendo? No podía ser.

- Y ahora me dirás que tampoco te importa el echo de que sea un hombre – le cuestionó.

Era evidente por el tono que no le creía. Y también que estaba en el borde de volver a explotar. Sin embargo, el _Maou_ no podía detenerse ahora. Tenían que resolver este malentendido.

- Después de más de ocho años aquí... ¿de veras crees que ese estúpido perjuicio de la tierra me puede seguir importando?

El soldado cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba, sacudido por las dudas y las diferentes emociones que estas iban despertando. Yuuri lanzó su última carta.

- Te quiero, Wólfram, y quiero casarme contigo. Sé que no te lo he dicho nunca así de directamente, pero creí que lo habías comprendido después de tantos años comprometidos.

Wólfram se tensó, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y de ira y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, iluminados con una furia que podía llegar a derretir el infierno. Sin embargo su prometido le aguantó la mirada. Y Wólfram vio remordimientos en ella. Y sinceridad. Pero sobre todo, amor, mucho amor. El soldado dio un paso hacía atrás, apoyándose en la mesa, los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Temblaba como un niño asustado. Yuuri quiso acercarse y abrazarlo, pero el soldado lo detuvo con un gesto.

- Nunca has roto el compromiso – le dijo – pero tampoco has expresado deseos de casarte.

El rey se rió torpemente.

- Supongo que debería haberlo hecho – dijo rascándose la cabeza – pero pensé que no valía la pena, al fin y al cabo, aun nos quedan más de tres años antes de poder casarnos. Me pareció que darle muchas vueltas nos haría más insufrible la espera.

Su prometido le miró sorprendido, intentando encontrar restos de subterfugio en sus palabras, pero no, su gesto era sincero. Esta no era una excusa inventada en el momento para aplacar su enfado. Yuuri creía de verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Por una parte Wólfram se alegró. Yuuri realmente tenía deseos de casarse con él, e incluso encontraba un incordio tener que esperar para hacerlo, pero, ¿qué le había hecho pensar que tenían que esperar?

- ¿De que estás hablando Yuuri? – le preguntó con asombro – ¿Por qué tendríamos que esperar ese tiempo para poder casarnos?

El _shoukoku_ frunció el entrecejo.

- Por esa maldita ley sobre los compromisos de la realeza. Es que dice que un _Maou_ no puede casarse sin haber pasado antes doce años prometido. Me extraña que no la conozcas.

Wólfram le miró perplejo.

- ¿Quién te ha hablado de esa norma? – le preguntó empezando a comprender lo que había ocurrido.

- Günter. Le pregunté sobre el tema de los procedimientos de matrimonio en Shin Makoku hace un par de años, cuando empecé a plantearme que ya era hora de que nos casáramos – fue la rápida respuesta.

"Dos años" fueron las palabras que resonaron en la cabeza del soldado. Yuuri llevaba dos años queriendo casarse con él y él sin saberlo.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió protestar? – preguntó ahora – No es muy propio de ti dejar de hacer lo que quieres sólo porque lo digan los procedimientos.

El _Maou_ suspiró.

- Günter me dijo que sería tomado como algo de mal gusto y que indicaba que... bueno, que... – se puso colorado – que sólo pensaba con la entrepierna – añadió en voz baja y bajando la cabeza – ¡Quería hacer las cosas bien! – Añadió volviendo a mirarle – Soy consciente que al principio no te trataba muy bien y me había propuesto enmendarlo. Y para eso tengo que seguir una estúpida tradición, pues me aguanto.

Wólfram suspiró esperanzado. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Yuuri iba en serio. Aunque ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él. Por un lado quería llamarle idiota y sacudirle por haberle mantenido, por su torpeza (porque a pesar de lo mucho que había madurado seguía siendo un torpe y un _henachoko_ incurable) en esa dolorosa incertidumbre durante tanto tiempo y por otro quería saltar a sus brazos y abrazarle y recrearse en la alegría de saber sus sentimientos correspondidos. Un par de golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron. El picaporte giró sin esperar a que hubiera respuesta y la cabeza de su hija apareció por detrás de la madera.

- Eh... esto... – dijo la muchacha sin saber muy bien que decir al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido una conversación importante.

- Greta – la cortó Wólfram mientras su mente tomaba una rápida decisión.

- Sí, papá Wolf – contestó ella dubitativa.

- Yuuri y yo hemos estado hablando.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y entró un poco más, en espera de la decisión de sus padres.

- Este año no habrá boda – dijo con un suspiro.

--

Review!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

- Este año no habrá boda – dijo Wólfram con un suspiro.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa se escaparon de las bocas de sus dos interlocutores, aunque por distintos motivos. La chica fue a protestar, pero el rubio la cortó con un gesto.

- Al menos, no la tuya.

La chica puso gesto de no comprender.

- Supongo que me permitirás que sea un poco egoísta y te tome la delantera, ¿no?

El rostro de Greta se iluminó de alegría al entender lo que quería decir su padre.

- Por supuesto que sí – le contestó corriendo a abrazarlo – ¡Hiiiii! Estoy tan contenta – añadió abrazando ahora a Yuuri.

- Tan contenta – repitió agarrándoles por las manos, los ojos vidriosos por el llanto y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- La tuya para el año que viene, ¿de acuerdo? – añadió entonces Wólfram.

- ¡Gracias! – gritó entonces la chica extasiada y achuchándolos a ambos en un mismo abrazo – Gracias, gracias – dijo de nuevo plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de cada uno de ellos.

- Me voy a decírselo a los demás – añadió soltándoles y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo del cuarto.

- Wólfram – protestó Yuuri con tono lastimoso al verla salir.

- Silencio, _henachoko_ – replicó el interpelado.

- Pero... es tan niña... – dijo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la mesa.

- No, no lo es, Yuuri – el soldado se colocó frente a su rey y le cogió de las manos, intentado animarle – Puede que para nosotros sea siempre nuestra niña, pero ya es toda una mujer. Es más, es una reina. Hemos tenido suerte de que haya querido contar con nuestra aprobación para su boda en lugar de habernos mandado directamente la invitación. Muchos otros países habrían considerado una injerencia imperdonable que el gobernante de otro reino tenga que consentir el matrimonio de su máximo representante.

Yuuri apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su prometido.

- Ha crecido tan deprisa – dijo en un murmullo.

- Es humana, era inevitable – contestó Wólfram pensando en como inadvertidamente estos gestos íntimos se habían vuelto normales para ellos. Tal vez él también había sido un poco torpe al no darse cuenta de lo importante que era para Yuuri, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había visto tomarse tantas confianzas con su hermano Konrart o con Su Eminencia – y precisamente porque el tiempo pasa tan deprisa para ella, no podemos interponernos en su camino, _henachoko_, hay que permita que disfrute al máximo de las alegrías que le de la vida y que comparta todo el tiempo que pueda con los que quiere.

Yuuri dejó salir una breve risa.

- Se me hace extraño que seas tú el que me tenga que decir esto – comentó volviendo a levantar la cabeza – Al haber crecido como humano siempre pensé que yo sería quien aceptaría mejor su crecimiento y tú el que tendrías problemas para hacerlo.

- Tal vez sea precisamente por eso por lo que te ha tomado tan desprevenido. Has crecido como humano, pero desde que vives aquí a tiempo completo ya no envejeces como tal y eso ha descontrolado un poco tu medida del tiempo.

Yuuri meditó un momento su explicación.

- Tiene sentido – dijo finalmente – Aunque no explica porqué tú lo llevas tan bien.

Su interlocutor se puso repentinamente serio.

- Alguna vez te he contado la historia de cómo descubrí que mi hermano era medio humano, ¿verdad? – dijo con voz ronca.

El _Maou_ asintió.

- Las lágrimas de dolor de mi madre en aquel día son un recuerdo que jamás se me podrá borrar de la memoria – continuó Wólfram con tristeza – Llevo preparándome para esto y para cosas mucho peores desde el mismo día en que decidiste adoptarla – terminó casi en un susurro y sin atreverse a mirar a Yuuri a los ojos.

El asiático le acarició la mejilla.

- Lo siento – dijo finalmente – parece que no dejo de provocarte dolor con mis decisiones precipitadas y mi inconsciencia.

Wólfram negó contundentemente con la cabeza.

- Ni te atrevas a pensar eso, _henachoko_ – le recriminó – Hiciste lo que debías al adoptarla. Le diste un hogar a una niña desamparada. Y aunque vaya a ser duro cuando tenga que dejarnos definitivamente, me siento realmente afortunado ante el hecho de que una persona tan maravillosa como Greta me considere su padre y orgulloso al pensar que he contribuido en algo a su desarrollo.

- Lo has hecho, indudablemente – confirmó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

- Y ahora – añadió el otro golpeándole con el dedo en el pecho – deja de hablar de la lejana boda de Greta y empieza a pensar en la nuestra antes de que me den celos de mi propia hija – Wólfram dijo esto con toda la seguridad que pudo, pero no pudo evitar que el corazón se le pusiera en un puño.

Había decidido por su cuenta que iban a casarse este año, y lo había hecho "oficial" sin siquiera consultarle. Sabía que Yuuri había expresado su interés en ello, pero... ¿cómo se tomaría el haber sido arrastrado así, de golpe y porrazo y sin preguntar?

- Entonces... ¿Va en serio? – le preguntó el joven asiático con un tono esperanzado – ¿Nos vamos a casar ya?

El joven _mazoku_ asintió.

- ¡Whaaa! ¡Wólfram! ¡Es genial! – replicó Yuuri ahogándole en un abrazo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó Wólfram al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri envolviéndolo. "Esto tiene que ser un sueño, como tantos otros que tenido a lo largo de estos ocho años". Pero no lo era, porque el Yuuri que tenía delante no era un hombre seguro que le declaraba su amor en una romántica escena. Era su despistado e infantil _henachoko_ de siempre. Y a pesar de ello era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus ensoñaciones. Y es que Yuuri era adorable tal y como era y sus demostraciones de cariño, aunque fueran poco románticas eran las más cálidas, sinceras y profundas que Wólfram había conocido. Devolvió el abrazo, dejándose llevar por la sensación de ser querido. Aunque la magia no duró mucho.

- Pero, y la Ley – preguntó repentinamente el _Maou_ levantando la cabeza y mirándole con desasosiego.

- No tienes que preocuparte por ella, _henachoko_ – le tranquilizó Wólfram – me temo que Günter olvidó decirte que dejó de ser ley para convertirse tan sólo en una recomendación durante el reinado del vigésimo quinto _Maou_, hace casi unos doscientos años.

El soldado notó como su prometido se tensaba.

- Me han mentido – dijo con voz ronca – llevan dos años mintiéndome como bellacos. Y te juro que esta vez no se la voy a pasar.

Y con estas, se levantó y salió del despacho, arrastrando a Wólfram consigo fuertemente agarrado de la mano. El rubio se planteó por un momento intentar calmarle un poco. Tenía una idea bastante clara de porque Günter y cualquiera otra persona implicada en el asunto podían haber estado ocultando la verdad a Yuuri. Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor. Dos años, podría llevar ahora mismo dos años casado con Yuuri de no ser por ellos. Sabía que tenían sus motivos, que lo habían hecho intentando proteger a Yuuri, pero Yuuri no necesitaba tanta protección, no tenía porque estar siempre metido entre algodones, o pasaría de ser un _henachoko_ a pura y dura carne de cañón. (Wólfram creía recordar que Anissina les había dicho algo parecido tiempo atrás). Además, ese era un peligro del que él era completamente capaz de protegerle. Sí, desde luego, le dejaría actuar, eso les enseñaría a no volver a meter las narices en su vida privada. Le volvió a echar un vistazo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en un claro gesto de enfado. A Günter no le iba a ser fácil salir de ésta. Y en estos momentos, Wólfram no sentía la menor lástima por ello.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Su Eminencia el Gran Sabio de _Shin Makoku_ (en esta vida encarnado en el cuerpo del joven japonés Murata Ken) y el espíritu de Su Alteza el Rey Original acababan de llegar al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. El día anterior había llegado un mensaje al Templo avisando que la hija adoptiva del _Maou_ y actual Duquesa de Suratia estaba de visita. Ambos sabían, y cómo lo sabían era cosa suya, que la muchacha no había venido sola, sino acompañada de su prometido, hecho que, sin duda, habría puesto el castillo patas arriba. Así que, en cuanto habían podido escaparse (lo cual no había sido pronto a causa de unas endemoniadas goteras que las sacerdotisas habían hecho al Sabio reparar), ambos habían partido hacía el castillo, esperando presentarse a tiempo de presenciar el acto principal de la tragedia que allí se debía estar representando.

Lo primero que se encontraron al llegar fue a un muy ocupado Lord Günter von Krist organizando una alegre comida en los jardines. Al ver su elevado estado de ánimo, ambos suspiraron aliviados, no habían llegado tarde. Aunque la inmediata aparición de un muy enfadado _Maou_ seguido de un rubio prometido real con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios les indicó que había sido por los pelos. Tomaron posición y esperaron a que el show comenzara. "Que bien me vendrían ahora unas palomitas" pensó el Sabio.

- Günter – gritó el joven rey cortando el hilo de su pensamiento.

- Sí, Alteza – respondió el interpelado corriendo hasta su majestad - ¡Oh! Alteza, ¡Qué ocurre! ¡Por qué esa cara de enfado! ¡Decidme, decidme quién ha osado provocar vuestra ira que yo, Günter von Krist, vuestro humilde servidor me encargaré de castigarle debidamente! ¡A ese malandrín! ¡A ese sinvergüenza que se ha atrevido a ir en contra de los designios del más sublime, benevolente y hermoso _Maou_ de todos los tiempos...

- Oyéndole hablar, me hace sentir como si nunca hubiese existido – comentó _Shinou_ a su viejo amigo desde su cómoda posición en su hombro.

Murata rió por lo bajo como única respuesta.

- No sigas prometiendo castigos, Günter – cortó Yuuri a su consejero con voz dura – O te verás obligado a hacerte el _harakiri_.

El hombre de cabello lila se quedó paralizado, asustado por la brusquedad de sus palabras, sin comprender el significado del término que su majestad había dicho en su lengua nativa.

- ¿Alteza?

- El _harakiri_, Günter, es una forma de suicidio ritual que practicaban los japoneses antiguamente para limpiar su honor cuando les había sobrevenido la desgracia o habían cometido una grave falta.

El hombre se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido.

- Como tú – concluyó el _shoukoku_.

Günter se puso a llorar.

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡He ofendido a Su Alteza! – gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡He ofendido a Su Alteza! ¡Mi gran y benevolente _Maou_ está enfadado conmigo! Decidme – añadió tirándose al suelo frente a él y agarrándose suplicante de sus piernas – decidme que he hecho mal para que pueda enmendarlo. Aunque nada puedo hacer ya para borrar la vergüenza de haber contrariado a Su Alteza – se lamentaba ahora – Esta es una falta que no voy a olvidar en mi vida...

- Más te vale que no lo olvides nunca – cortó de nuevo el rey su soliloquio – porque lo que has hecho no tiene perdón.

Murata dejo salir otra enorme sonrisa. El _Maou_ debía estar realmente enfadado para dejar de lado su normal actitud compasiva y decir semejantes palabras sin dejarse conmover por los aspavientos del consejero. Los espectadores observaron como Wólfram se sonreía también. Para el soldado debía ser reconfortante ver que Yuuri se tomaba el asunto tan en serio. El estratega asintió satisfecho. El joven noble se merecía saber de una vez cuánto lo quería su prometido. El melodramático consejero por su parte, estaba al borde del infarto. Había soltado las piernas de Yuuri y le miraba de rodillas, las manos puestas en posición de rezar y las lágrimas sin parar de brotar.

- ¡Me has mentido, Günter! – estaba gritando ahora el enfadado gobernante - ¡Llevas dos años mintiéndome repetidamente!

- ¿Mintiendo? – preguntó con voz temblorosa - ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre cierto asunto llamado matrimonio – fue la seca respuesta del otro.

El consejero se quedó paralizado. Luego echó una rápida mirada al joven soldado que estaba tras su rey. Wólfram jugaba distraídamente con una pequeña llamita que iba transfiriendo de uno a otro de sus dedos. A Günter no le pasó inadvertida la promesa de futuro sufrimiento implícita en ese gesto. Tomó aire.

- Eso tiene una explicación – respondió aún con voz temblorosa pero más calmado ahora que sabía de qué iba el asunto.

- Pues espero que sea buena – replicó Yuuri.

- Ha sido para protegeros, Alteza – se excusó el hombre.

- ¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué? – inquirió el _Maou_ exasperado – Y más vale que no me digas que de un prometido hiper-celoso o de casarme demasiado pronto o cualquier tontería por el estilo, porque te juro que le dejo convertirte en un asado – añadió señalando con un dedo a Wólfram.

El aludido mostró una sonrisa siniestra y permitió a su pequeña llama crecer un poco. Günter tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Lo del tiempo era un factor añadido, pero no el motivo principal – se atrevió a decir.

- ¿Y ese motivo es...? – Yuuri estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Gwendall – respondió el consejero casi en un susurro.

El rey se quedó perplejo, su anterior enfado transformado en incomprensión. Su prometido en cambio asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si esperase esa respuesta. A los espectadores no les sorprendió ese hecho. Si el joven von Bielfeld no hubiese estado bastante seguro de los motivos de Günter no habría dejado el asunto en manos de Yuuri, sino que hubiese sido él mismo el que se hubiese encargado de hacer confesar al consejero, y con medios más dolorosos, además.

- ¿Gwendall? – preguntó el _Maou_ queriendo asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

Su interlocutor asintió.

- ¿Desde cuándo Gwendall es un peligro? – insistió ahora el joven – Ósea, ya sé que es muy serio y da un poco de miedo, pero...

- Gwendall tiene un serio trauma con los asuntos del corazón y las bodas, su Alteza – empezó a explicar el consejero poniéndose en pie y asumiendo su rol de tutor – Como el mayor de los tres hijos de Lady Chérie (_lo escribo a la francesa porque es como lo pronuncian_), es el único que la ha visto pasar por sus tres matrimonios y sufrir por los tres de ellos. Eso, añadido a su inexperiencia en los temas sentimentales y a que contempló en primera fila lo mal que lo pasó Konrart con el asunto de nuestra querida Susana Julia, le llevaron a desarrollar una alta animadversión hacía el amor en líneas generales. Lo considera meramente una fuente de problemas y sufrimientos carente de sentido. Sobre todo si va relacionado a la palabra matrimonio.

Yuuri fue a intervenir, pero Günter lo interrumpió.

- Ahí no acaba todo, su Alteza. Hace unos años, cuando Lady Chèri decidió abandonar su responsabilidad como _Maou_ y dedicarse a la búsqueda del amor, la situación empeoró drásticamente. Gwendall no entendía como algo que generaba tanto dolor podía ser motivo para abandonar aquello que, para él, debía ser lo más importante para todo _mazoku_, el servicio a su reino. Ambos discutieron fuertemente sobre ello, y al final, Lady Chèri perdió la compostura y dijo algo...

- ¿Sí? – le animó el otro cada vez más curioso.

- Le dijo a Gwendall que algún día de estos debería perseguir él a Anissina en lugar de al revés y darse una buena... "alegría para el cuerpo" – explicó el hombre sonrojado y medio tartamudeando.

Las mejillas de Yuuri y Wólfram también se tintaron de rojo al entender el significado de las palabras de la ex-reina.

- Eso alteró enormemente a Gwendall, y unido a la facilidad de palabra que Lady Chèri siempre había tenido a la hora de hablar de su vida, ejem, íntima, le condujo a una deducción em... un tanto extraña.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó el _Maou_ cada vez más harto de tantas pausas.

- Que mi madre es adicta al sexo – respondió Wólfram al ver la tardanza de Günter en contestar.

- ¿¡Que qué!? – exclamó Yuuri volviéndose hacía su prometido.

- Yo no estaba al corriente de toda la historia, pero conozco sus consecuencias. Gwendall me dio una terrible charla sobre los peligros del sexo y el matrimonio poco después – el noble tenía aún las mejillas sonrosadas, pero hablaba con voz firme – Piensa que _hahaue_ está enferma y que el motivo por el fue capaz de abandonar el trono y sigue marchándose durante largos periodos de al lado de sus hijos en busca del amor y de un nuevo marido es porque sufre una terrible adicción al sexo. E identifica al matrimonio como su origen, ya que, bueno, en su mente cuadriculada, las relaciones de sexuales y las bodas van en un mismo pack.

Günter asintió a las palabras del rubio, mostrando su acuerdo.

- Aquello me dejó tan asustado que _hahaue_ tardó horas en convencerme que estaba bien y era Gwendall el que había sacado las cosas de quicio.

- Mala conversación aquella – intervino entonces el consejero.

- ¿Por? – preguntó Wólfram sorprendido.

- Gwendall os oyó hablar. No sé que te diría Lady Chèri, pero volvió pálido y perjurando que no iba a permitir nunca que te casaras y siguieras los pasos de vuestra madre. Juró ante _Shinou_ que mataría a cualquiera que se le ocurriera poner las manos sobre su hermano chiquitín. Es por eso que le dije esa pequeña, pero imperdonable – añadió al ver las caras de sus dos acompañantes – mentirijilla a Su Alteza. Esperaba poder invertir el tiempo ganado hasta los doce años en prepararle para el susto y reducir un poco la intensidad de su reacción.

Yuuri miraba a su tutor incrédulo.

- Esto... Günter, ¿es eso todo?

El interpelado asintió con firmeza.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que has impedido que me case con Wólfram sólo porque Gwendall iba a protestar? – el tono del _Maou_ empezaba a mostrar cierta amenaza.

- No es una mera protesta – replicó el hombre de cabello lila con muchos aspavientos - ¡Es una auténtica amenaza de muerte! ¡Y yo, cómo su más humilde y fiel servidor tengo que velar por vuestra seguridad!

- Geez, Günter, realmente, estás sacando las cosas de quicio – le contradijo Yuuri – No creo que sea para tanto. Si ni siquiera ha dicho nunca nada en contra de nuestro compromiso.

- Eso es porque lo considera conveniente – explicó el hombre con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Conveniente? – preguntó ahora el rey mirando a Günter nuevamente con escepticismo – ¿Cómo le puede resultar conveniente un compromiso si no quiere que Wólfram se case?

- Porque debido al rechazo que ha mostrado Su Alteza hacía el género de Lord von Bielfeld en repetidas ocasiones, a Su Excelsa Majestad no le considera un potencial marido, y por lo tanto no le ve como una amenaza. De hecho le ve como una forma de mantener la... "pureza" de su hermano intacta, ya que nadie se atrevería a pretender al prometido del _Maou_.

Yuuri bajo la cabeza abatido.

- Por qué después de tantos años todos siguen pensando que aún tengo esa clase de perjuicios – gruñó a modo de protesta.

- Supongo que cuando Lord von Walde llegó a esa conclusión, no se esperaba que Shibuya pudiera cambiar de parecer – comentó el Gran Sabio a su viejo amigo desde su puesto de observación.

- Lo cual demuestra lo poco que sabe ese hombre de asuntos del corazón – le respondió _Shinou_.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que acabarían así? – preguntó ahora Murata.

- En cuanto Yuuri tuvo suficientemente desarrollada su personalidad. En cosas del amor nunca se sabe con seguridad, pero después de 4000 años terminas viendo que tipo de personas congenian con facilidad y ellos encajaban como un guante desde el principio– hizo una pausa – La verdad es que fue un alivio, era el único de los tres hermanos con el que no estaba seguro del todo si iba a ser capaz de hacer que le jurase fidelidad y al final no tuve ni que intervenir.

El Sabio asintió.

- ¿Y tú? – fue ahora el turno de preguntar ahora del antiguo rey.

Murata pensó un segundo su respuesta.

- La vez que tuve que insistir varias veces a Shibuya para que viniese a ayudar a unas hermosas chicas a recuperar medio bikini de una de ellas. El único motivo por el que Shibuya no iría de inmediato a salvar a tan bellas damiselas en apuros, era que tenía a alguien en mente a quien no le gustaría verle en esa situación – dejó escapar una risilla – La verdad es que era un claro ejemplo de la negación en que vivía por aquellos tiempos. Le guardaba la cara a Wólfram mientras estaba en la Tierra y salía corriendo de él en cuanto estaba aquí.

El pequeño espíritu en su hombro rió con él. En el jardín la discusión continuaba. Wólfram había contado finalmente a Günter que se iban a casar antes de fin de año y Günter había empezado a lamentarse, llorar e intentar obligar al _Maou_ a abandonar el castillo para ponerse a salvo de la furia de Gwendall, mientras que el joven rey no paraba de decir que era un exagerado y que estaba seguro de que el General se alegraría con la noticia.

- Esto empieza a ser aburrido – se quejó _Shinou_ - ¿Crees que le falta mucho a Gwendall para presentarse? – preguntó a su acompañante.

Murata se encogió de hombros.

- Debería estar al caer, depende de lo que Greta...

Un repentino temblor de tierra cortó sus palabras.

- Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Acto seguido Konrart apareció por la puerta del jardín.

- ¡Wólfram! ¡Günter! – gritó – ¡Proteger a Su Alteza! ¡Gwendall a perdido completamente la cabeza!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

El grito de advertencia de Konrart interrumpió de inmediato la discusión en los jardines. Ambos nobles desenvainaron sus espadas y se pusieron en posición defensiva ante un sorprendido Yuuri, que aún no se creía que aquello pudiera estar pasando. Los criados que preparaban la pequeña celebración desaparecieron rápidamente, aunque no se marcharon demasiado lejos; de todo el Reino era sabido que entre la servidumbre del castillo prevalecía su amor por el cotilleo frente a su temor por su seguridad. El Gran Sabio y _Shinou_, por su parte, se limitaron a sonreírse. Gwendall hizo acto de presencia apenas unos pocos segundos después que su hermano y avisando de su llegada con un iracundo grito:

- ¡¡ALTEZA YUURI!!

Un nuevo terremoto acompañó a la llamada, lanzando a todos por tierra y apartando al rey de sus tres protectores a pesar de los esfuerzos de estos por impedirlo. A continuación las rocas ocultas en el suelo empezaron a emerger, elevarse en el aire y arrojarse contra el desorientado Yuuri sin ninguna misericordia. En aquel momento, el _Maou_ agradeció enormemente todos los años que había pasado soportando las rabietas y persecuciones de su prometido, porque habían desarrollado en él un sexto sentido ante el peligro y una capacidad de esquiva inmediata que en aquel momento le salvaron de convertirse en una mera mancha en el suelo. Aunque claro, los ataques de Wólfram nunca habían estado tan cargados de intenciones asesinas, reflexionó al ver abalanzarse sobre él una piedra plana que se movía como un disco de frisbee.

- ¡Gwendall! ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmate un poco y hablemos! – pidió el _shoukoku_ a su atacante mientras que se agachaba para evitarla.

- ¡Hablar! – replicó el hombre haciendo un nuevo movimiento con las manos - ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un embaucador como tú! ¡Farsante! ¡Qué vas por todas partes con esa carita de bueno y luego eres un pervertido!

Yuuri no escuchaba ya las palabras del General, estaba más preocupado en apartarse del camino de dos formaciones arenosas que trataban de hacer un sándwich con él.

- ¡Gwendall! ¡Detente! – intervino ahora Günter lanzándose contra su amigo e intentando sujetarle - ¡Qué es Su Alteza! ¡Esto es un magnicidio! ¡Esto constituye un delito de alta traición contra el reino!

- ¿Traición? – chilló el otro debatiéndose con él - ¡Traición! ¡Traición la suya! ¡Qué se ha aprovechado de mi confianza en él para beneficiarse a mi hermano! – finalmente hizo prevalecer su mayor envergadura y fuerza y apartó de sí al otro consejero, arrojándolo entre las flores; donde Günter se enredó con un rosal.

Por fortuna su pequeña pelea les dio un poco de tiempo a los otros.

- ¡_Henakoko_! – recriminó Wólfram a su prometido – ¡Qué demonios haces que no estás usando tu _marioku_ para detenerle!

- Pero, ¡es Gwendall! – protestó el chico.

- ¡No te digo que lo mates, imbécil, sólo que impidas que tire el castillo!

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza para darle el ok y que dejase de insultarle y cerró momentáneamente los ojos para concentrarse. Gwendall, recuperado de la distracción que había supuesto Günter se percató del peligro e intentó detenerle antes de que entrase en contacto por completo con su magia. Con un pisotón en el suelo hizo que se abriese una raja en la tierra, que avanzó rápidamente hacía el joven rey, amenazando con engullirle, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Yuuri había ganado un enorme control sobre sus poderes durante aquellos años y el cambio había sido casi inmediato. La brecha se frenó y luego empezó a debatirse, luchando entre avanzar o retroceder y volver a cerrarse, tratando de decidir a cual de las dos opuestas voluntades que la comandaban debía doblegarse. El elemento de Gwendall era la tierra, y eso le daba la preferencia, pero Yuuri era el _Maou_, y aunque su elemento primordial fuese el agua, su contrato con los elementos y espíritus de _Shin Makoku_ estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Finalmente, la tierra escuchó a su señor y volvió a su sitio. Gwendall, gritó de rabia, pero no se detuvo. Desenvainó su espada y cargó contra su contrincante. Yuuri estaba desarmado y concentrado en recomponer el estropicio que el noble había causado, eso anulaba cualquier intento de defenderse físicamente y retardaba ligeramente su velocidad a la hora de generar uno de sus dragones acuáticos. Y ese ligero retardo era lo único que un espadachín experto como Gwendall von Walde necesitaba. Sin embargo, su furia descontrolada le había hecho cometer un error. Cuando su acero chocó simultáneamente con el de otras dos espadas, recordó que Yuuri no estaba solo. Sus hermanos le miraron con firmeza desde detrás de sus hojas, indicándole que no tenían ninguna intención de dejarle avanzar. Gwendall gruñó con frustración e ira. Frustración por saber que jamás sería capaz de atravesar la barrera que suponían sus dos hermanos e ira por ver que eran ellos dos precisamente los que se le oponían.

- Detén esta insensatez, Gwendall – le dijo el mayor de ellos con su calma habitual.

- Jamás – contestó el hombre volviendo atacar – antes muerto que consentir este deshonor.

Wólfram fue a protestar, pero Konrart fue más rápido.

- Deshonor hubiese sido que lo hubiese tomado sin matrimonio, no que quiera honrarlo con él – replicó sin perder si quiera el aliento y frenando el siguiente lance de su hermano.

-¡Es sólo un pervertido que quiere aprovecharse de él y arrastrarlo a un mundo de lujuria y dolor! - contradijo el general - ¡Y ese matrimonio no es más que una manera de mantenerlo atado a él sin posibilidad alguna de escaparse!

- Eso no es cierto, Lord von Walde – Yuuri no gritaba, pero la profunda voz de su forma demoníaca llegó a todos con claridad – Mis intenciones son puras y mis sentimientos sinceros. Amo a Wólfram y sólo pretendo hacerlo lo más feliz que pueda.

- ¡Mentiras! – rebatió furioso el hombre – ¡No creo ninguna de tus falsedades! – trató de crear un nuevo terremoto para reforzar sus palabras, haciendo a sus hermanos tambalearse, pero el _Maou_ lo detuvo antes de que tomase demasiada fuerza.

- ¡Cierra el pico, _henakoko_ y déjame a mí ocuparme de esto! – le ordenó Wólfram recuperando su posición.

Su prometido asintió y retrocedió un par de pasos más, dando espacio a los contendientes para seguir con su enfrentamiento, aunque sin deshacer su transformación, por si acaso tenía que intervenir. Günter, con las ropas completamente rasgadas y restos de plantas enredados en el pelo, corrió a colocarse a su lado.

- ¡Idiota! – estaba diciendo ahora el descontrolado general al menor de sus hermanos- ¡Hago todo esto por protegerte y tú le defiendes!

- No necesito ninguna protección, _aniue_ – contestó Wólfram con enorme calma – Es de Yuuri del que estamos hablando. Él sería incapaz de hacer algo deshonesto y lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces porque no ha sido capaz siquiera de esperar los doce años que marca la tradición? – objetó el mayor.

- ¡He sido yo el que ha marcado la fecha! ¡Esa tradición es absurda!

- ¡Absurda! ¡Esa tradición es una manera de demostrar la sinceridad y pureza de los sentimientos de ambos prometidos! – rebatió el otro.

- ¡Es una manera de perder el tiempo! ¡_Hahaue_ no la siguió en ninguno de sus matrimonios y... – dijo ahora Wólfram sin darse por vencido.

- ¡Y mira como ha acabado! – le cortó su hermano – Convertida en una...

- ¡Ha acabado con tres hijos, cabeza alcornoque! – fue ahora el rubio el que impidió a su interlocutor acabar sus palabras – Si hubiese seguido esa tradición nuestros padres habrían muerto antes de que nosotros hubiésemos sido concebidos. ¡Da gracias por tu vida a que no lo hizo!

Gwendall se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, sorprendido por la innegable lógica del razonamiento. Pero no hubiera llegado a general si pudiese detenerle algo como eso.

- Su caso no puede aplicarse. Nuestros nacimientos fueron designios de _Shinou_ – argumentó ahora.

- ¡Y esta boda es designio mío! – respondió su hermano – ¡Con este _henakoko_ imprudente nadie sabe cuando nos vamos a meter en un lío en el que cualquiera de nosotros pierda la vida! ¡Eso sin contar con que es medio-humano! ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero casarme con él antes de que sea demasiado viejo como para darme hijos!

El otro noble se quedó lívido al oír estas palabras.

- ¡No voy a consentir eso jamás! – rugió olvidándose ya de que su objetivo primordial era Yuuri y lanzándose directamente a por su hermano en su obcecamiento.

Sin embargo, su ira descontrolada le hizo perder control y Wólfram lo desarmó con facilidad en un rápido movimiento.

- ¡Oh! Sí, sí que lo vas a consentir... _aniue_ – le dijo con voz amenazadora y marcando especialmente la última palabra a la vez que le ponía la espada en el cuello.

Günter lanzó una exclamación sorprendida y Konrart fue a intervenir, pero Yuuri les calmó a los dos con un gesto.

- De hecho vas a estar allí en mi boda - continuó diciendo Wólfram – con la mejor de tus sonrisas y vas a ser un tío magnífico para mis niños, nuestros niños – corrigió señalándose a sí mismo y a Yuuri – y les vas a tejer un montón de tus indefinibles peluches, o sino...

- ¿O sino qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? – preguntó Gwendall en tono desafiante.

- No, en absoluto – contestó el más joven apartando la espada – Me limitaré a retirarte la palabra.

Gwendall se quedó paralizado, la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

- No te atreverías – dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Realmente crees eso? – cuestionó su interlocutor señalando con la cabeza hacía su lateral.

El general y consejero siguió con la mirada la dirección hacía la que el joven noble apuntaba, para detenerse en la figura de su otro hermano. Wólfram era capaz. Perfectamente capaz. Se había pasado casi 50 años negando a Konrart y aunque desde la llegada de Yuuri la relación entre ambos había mejorado mucho, nunca había vuelto a ser la misma de entonces. Tragó saliva.

- Juré... juré que nunca consentiría esto – argumentó finalmente, aunque más para sí mismo que para cualquier otro.

- Quedas exento de ese juramento – intervino una nueva voz en ese momento.

Todos se giraron para ver al Gran Sabio y a _Shinou_ aparecer entre los matorrales, haciendo gala del don de la oportunidad del que acostumbraban.

- Fue ante mí ante quien hiciste ese juramento, eso me da la autoridad para eximirte de él si quiero – continuó diciendo el pequeño espíritu desde el hombro de su amigo – así pues, estás libre.

Gwendall rechinó los dientes de contrariedad ante este nuevo incidente.

- Bien, así sea. Haz lo que te dé la gana – dijo a su hermano pequeño – pero luego no vengas a llorarme si las cosas te van mal... o sí la gente te llama la puta real a tus espaldas – y con este último exabrupto se marchó.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 6:**

Günter, con sus años de experiencia como soldado, había conseguido evadir el ígneo proyectil, aunque sólo por los pelos, así que no pudo evitar que se le prendieran los faldones de sus ya rasgados ropajes. Murata y _Shinou_ contemplaron divertidos como el hombre comenzaba a gritar y dar aspavientos hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el interior de la fuente más cercana y se apagó el fuego. El Sabio lamentó no tener en aquel momento su cámara de fotos, porque la imagen del siempre divino Günter sentado en medio de una fuente, con el traje, rasgado, quemado y mojado y su larga y hermosa cabellera enredada y llena de ramitas era algo realmente digno de inmortalizar. Konrart no debió pensar lo mismo, porque se apresuró a ir a ayudar a su antiguo mentor a salir de la fuente.

- Maldito mocoso arrogante y rencoroso – refunfuñaba el consejero mientras trataba de escurrirse un poco el traje.

- No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas sobre el futuro consorte del _Maou_ – le recriminó entonces el muchacho asiático acercándose – Te recuerdo que dentro de poco esas palabras constituirían un delito de injurias contra la corona.

El hombre se quedó parado un segundo, pero luego volvió a su tarea con su traje. - Ya me morderé la lengua cuando así sea, pero por el momento, puedo decir lo que quiera – replicó desafiante pero sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada con la del Sabio – Ahora si me disculpan – completó haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Adónde se cree que va Lord von Krist? – preguntó Murata con un ligero tono de amenaza en su voz – Yo no le he dado permiso para retirarse.

El consejero se volvió sorprendido.

- ¿Permiso? - inquirió.

- Por si no lo recuerda, le dije a Shibuya que yo me encargaría de su castigo. Y es algo que me gustaría solucionar cuanto antes. Así pues, qué les parece si me acompañan a aquellos bancos de allí y hablamos sobre el asunto tranquilamente.

Su tono, sus gestos, eran correctos, educados y amables, sin embargo sus interlocutores no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos. Había algo en el Gran Sabio, en su sonrisa, en su manera de ocultar sus ojos tras el reflejo de sus gafas, en su propia aura, que resultaba absolutamente inquietante. Era un hombre capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera sin hacer nada. Konrart y Günter le siguieron, sabiendo que no podían negarse a la petición de la persona que era la segunda en rango del reino, pero ambos desearon interiormente poder salir corriendo de allí. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, el estratega pareció haber olvidado sus propias prisas y se quedó callado, mirando a la lontananza. Los otros se empezaron a poner nerviosos. Günter, el más inquieto, no paraba de revolverse en sus mojadas ropas, empezando a quedarse frío, mientras que Konrart se limitó a observar al chico, intentando averiguar que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el Gran Sabio estaba solo, el espíritu del viejo rey había desaparecido de su hombro.

- Eminencia – interrumpió repentinamente Günter - ¿Realmente esto es necesario? No actuamos con mala intención, sólo tratábamos de ayudar, aunque eligiéramos el modo equivocado de hacerlo.

- Pueden engañar a Shibuya – le cortó el Sabio sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo – Incluso pueden tratar de engañarse a sí mismos, Lord von Krist, pero a mí no me engañan. En este asunto han actuado guiados no sólo por su deseo de proteger a Shibuya, sino también por sus propios motivos egoístas.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido el tutor.

- Vamos, vamos, Lord von Krist, ¿acaso me irá a negar ahora que le agrada mucho la idea de ver casado a nuestro amado _Maou_ con ese... como lo ha llamado, mocoso arrogante y rencoroso? Y usted, Sir Weller – comentó volviéndose ahora sí a mirar al hombre - ¿no es cierto que le incomoda ver como su hermano y su protegido pasan cada vez más tiempo juntos y le dejan a usted cada vez más de lado? Ambos están creciendo, forjando una relación sólida y estable juntos y a usted le necesitan cada vez menos.

Sus interlocutores fueron a protestar, pero el Sabio les cortó con un gesto de la mano.

- No se molesten en negarlo, señores. Una de las maldiciones de recordar haber vivido tantas vidas es que resulta fácil leer en los corazones de la gente. Descubrir sus pequeñas debilidades y miserias, a veces mejor de lo que ellos mismos las conocen – suspiró – Es por eso que me gustan tanto Shibuya y su madre. Ellos son puros de corazón, gente sin dobleces ni maldad. Resulta reconfortante estar con ellos – hizo una nueva pausa, volviendo a mirar a lo lejos – Y por eso me esfuerzo tanto en proteger la inocencia de Shibuya – volvió a retomar el hilo – En proteger ese hermoso corazón. Sin embargo, al contrario que ustedes, sé muy bien donde están los límites, porque no es lo mismo, caballeros, no es lo mismo cuidarlo que constreñirlo.

- ¿Constreñirlo?

- Atarlo, ahogarlo, cohibirlo. Con su sobreprotección lo enjaulan y asfixian y eso es algo realmente peligroso. Creo que a veces olvidan de que Yuuri es el _Maou_, el mayor _Maou_ que ha existido desde _Shinou_ y que como tal es la persona más poderosa y **peligrosa** que existe en este mundo. No es alguien a quien convenga ir molestando.

- Pero su Alteza Yuuri es, como usted mismo ha dicho, una persona de gran corazón no desataría su poder sin motivos justificados – rebatió Günter.

- ¿Está entonces admitiendo que su transformación de hace un rato en contra de ustedes estaba completamente justificada?

El consejero calló, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- El de antes no era un cambio normal – comentó Konrart en su lugar – No era intencionado, sino descontrolado, como lo eran al principio de recibir su poder, cuando aún no era capaz de dominarlo. Supongo que incluso alguien tan calmado como su Alteza puede perder el control sobre sí mismo si se le fuerza.

Murata asintió dándole la razón.

- Ese es precisamente el quid de la cuestión, caballeros. Shibuya es una persona calmada, es cierto, pero eso no implica que no sea apasionada. Tiene un corazón enorme que le hace sentir con intensidad todo aquello que lo recorre, ya sea amor, compasión o ira. Shibuya es como un río, un río tumultuoso de emociones. Si alguien intenta ponerle freno, podrá contenerlo por un tiempo, pero al final la presa reventará y esa agua, o en este caso, esas emociones contenidas se revelarán con más fuerza y arrastrarán todo lo que haya en su camino. Era por eso que al principio sólo era capaz de recurrir a su poder porque estaba muy enfadado, porque retenía su agresividad y sólo la permitía salir cuando ya era incapaz de contenerla. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a aceptar su instinto de lucha y a integrarlo en su personalidad y eso le ha dado el dominio necesario como para usar sus poderes en cualquier momento, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya otro tipo de cosas que puedan hacerle perder el control sobre sus emociones y por lo tanto sobre su _marioku_. Es por eso que yo nunca voy en su contra. Cuando quiere hacer algo peligroso, trato de hacerle ver los inconvenientes, pero si aún así quiere seguir con ello, le apoyo, porque sé que coaccionar sus deseos sería más arriesgado que dejarle hacer lo que quiere.

- Yo... nosotros, no sabíamos eso – dijo Günter con voz apenada.

- No, ya me he dado cuenta a la vista de los hechos – replicó el Sabio – con vuestras acciones lleváis forzándole a contener sus sentimientos hacía Wólfram todo este tiempo. ¿Sabéis cuándo nuestro denso Shibuya se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Lord von Bielfeld era algo más que simple amistad? Cuando sus sueños mojados y las reacciones de su cuerpo hacía él resultaron demasiado evidentes como para seguirlos negando – Günter se puso terriblemente colorado ante esto – Y en ese momento, vais y le decís que tiene que esperarse. Con esas palabras lo convertisteis en una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Ha pasado estos dos años jugando con su límite. Lo único que le ha impedido reventar en cualquier momento y acabar con todo lo que le impidiese tomar a Lord von Bielfeld ha sido su enorme deseo de cuidar de él y todas las barreras de contención en las que llevo dos años agotando mi _marioku_.

- Pero, entonces... su Eminencia... ignoraba que... – Günter empezó a preguntar sorprendido.

- Le recuerdo Lord von Krist que mis últimas reencarnaciones las viví en la Tierra – contestó Murata con sequedad.

- Pero cuando volvió, se puso a estudiar nuestra historia para volver a ponerse al día – dijo el consejero con asombro.

- Me puse al día sobre las guerras, los tratados, los nuevos estudios y descubrimientos, no sobre algo tan banal como las leyes de matrimonio.

- ¿Y su Alteza _Shinou_?

- Yo tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme durante aquella época que una inútil ley de matrimonios – contestó el milenario rey revelando su posición en la rama de un árbol cercano – Al fin y al cabo, era yo quien terminaba por darles el visto bueno.

- Shibuya me dijo que había sido usted quien se lo había dicho y no me molesté en comprobar la información – retomó el Sabio su explicación – considerando que sabría bien de lo que hablaba. Claro, que en ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera haber hecho algo tan estúpido como mentirle. Y menos sin consultarme a mí primero – por el tono de sus palabras al decir esto último, Günter notó que al estratega le había molestado especialmente – No descubrí el engaño hasta hace una semana, cuando recibí una misiva de Greta pidiéndome consejo sobre como contar a sus padres el asunto de su compromiso. A raíz de eso, estuve hablando con Ulrike y ella me sacó de mi error – completó finalmente.

- Pero, si lo sabe hace una semana... ¿por qué no dijo nada antes, Eminencia? – preguntó esta vez Konrart.

- ¿Por qué habría? ¿Acaso me consultasteis vosotros antes de actuar? – su tono había un tono sarcástico y un tanto amenazante - ¿Acaso tuvisteis a bien considerar mi consejo como Gran Sabio de _Shin Makoku_ o mi opinión como amigo de la infancia de Shibuya? No, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por que tendría yo que molestarme en sacaros del lío en el que

Günter notó como se le secaba la boca y Konrart apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espalda en un gesto instintivo de autoprotección. En aquel momento la intimidatoria aura del Gran Sabio volvía a notarse, aunque ahora con aún más intensidad. Su mirada les taladraba desde detrás de sus gafas y les estaba comunicando que habían cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Cualquier otro menos curtido que ellos habría salido corriendo en aquel mismo momento.

- Vamos, vamos, Eminencia – se oyó una nueva voz intervenir relajando repentinamente el ambiente – tal y como lo decís, parece mayor delito el ocultarle las cosas a usted que al propio _Maou_.

Los presentes se volvieron para ver aparecer a un espía pelirrojo y con afición al travestismo bien conocido por todos.

- Yozak – le saludó alegremente Murata - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó obviando deliberadamente el comentario que el recién llegado le había hecho.

- Trabajo – contestó el hombre a la vez que saludaba con la mano a los otros dos presentes – Tengo que presentar unos informes al General.

- Hum, mal momento para hacerlo, ahora mismo Lord von Walde no está en su mejor momento – comentó el _shoukoku_.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirió el otro curioso.

- Es una larga historia. ¿Qué tal si me invitas a unos tragos y te la cuento?

- Eso está hecho – aceptó Yozak con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿Os apuntáis? – invitó a los otros.

- ¡Oh! No, ellos no pueden – respondió en su lugar Murata – Tienen que ocuparse de que nadie moleste a Shibuya y a Lord von Bielfeld. Son, desde este momento, los **únicos** responsables de cualquier inconveniente que pueda acontecer a su relación – concluyó taladrándoles con la mirada - ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Perfectamente Eminencia – respondieron los dos al unísono.

- En tal caso, buena suerte – comentó el pelirrojo – Esas cuatro son huesos duros de roer – y con esa sorprendente declaración y unos cordiales "Capitán" y "Excelencia", se despidió.

Una vez que Yozak y el Gran Sabio habían desaparecido, Günter tomó la palabra.

- Konrart, ¿qué demonios ha querido decir tu amigo con ese comentario? – cuestionó olvidando su buen vocabulario a causa de todas las emociones del día.

- No estoy muy seguro. Todas las mujeres de este castillo son difíciles de manejar. Aunque que vayan en grupo de cuatro, sólo se me ocurren las doncellas y no sé porque han de ser ellas un problema en este asunto.

El consejero meditó un poco.

- El único peligro que esas chismosas representan es que se vayan de la lengua con algo que no deben – concluyó.

Konrart pareció repentinamente comprender.

- Su Eminencia ha dicho que su Alteza lleva tiempo conteniendo sus deseos hacía Wólfram, pero ahora ya no tiene por qué – le dijo a su tutor.

El noble se puso colorado al comprender lo que estaba diciendo el soldado, pero a continuación se puso completamente pálido al entender las consecuencias de aquello.

- Y si Gwendall se entera... – dijo con tono alarmado.

Ambos se lanzaron una última mirada de preocupación antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las cocinas.


	6. Capitulo 6

Günter, con sus años de experiencia como soldado, había conseguido evadir el ígneo proyectil, aunque sólo por los pelos, así que no pudo evitar que se le prendieran los faldones de sus ya rasgados ropajes. Murata y _Shinou_ contemplaron divertidos como el hombre comenzaba a gritar y dar aspavientos hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el interior de la fuente más cercana y se apagó el fuego. El Sabio lamentó no tener en aquel momento su cámara de fotos, porque la imagen del siempre divino Günter sentado en medio de una fuente, con el traje, rasgado, quemado y mojado y su larga y hermosa cabellera enredada y llena de ramitas era algo realmente digno de inmortalizar. Konrart no debió pensar lo mismo, porque se apresuró a ir a ayudar a su antiguo mentor a salir de la fuente.

- Maldito mocoso arrogante y rencoroso – refunfuñaba el consejero mientras trataba de escurrirse un poco el traje.

- No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas sobre el futuro consorte del _Maou_ – le recriminó entonces el muchacho asiático acercándose – Te recuerdo que dentro de poco esas palabras constituirían un delito de injurias contra la corona.

El hombre se quedó parado un segundo, pero luego volvió a su tarea con su traje. - Ya me morderé la lengua cuando así sea, pero por el momento, puedo decir lo que quiera – replicó desafiante pero sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada con la del Sabio – Ahora si me disculpan – completó haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Adónde se cree que va Lord von Krist? – preguntó Murata con un ligero tono de amenaza en su voz – Yo no le he dado permiso para retirarse.

El consejero se volvió sorprendido.

- ¿Permiso? - inquirió.

- Por si no lo recuerda, le dije a Shibuya que yo me encargaría de su castigo. Y es algo que me gustaría solucionar cuanto antes. Así pues, qué les parece si me acompañan a aquellos bancos de allí y hablamos sobre el asunto tranquilamente.

Su tono, sus gestos, eran correctos, educados y amables, sin embargo sus interlocutores no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos. Había algo en el Gran Sabio, en su sonrisa, en su manera de ocultar sus ojos tras el reflejo de sus gafas, en su propia aura, que resultaba absolutamente inquietante. Era un hombre capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera sin hacer nada. Konrart y Günter le siguieron, sabiendo que no podían negarse a la petición de la persona que era la segunda en rango del reino, pero ambos desearon interiormente poder salir corriendo de allí. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, el estratega pareció haber olvidado sus propias prisas y se quedó callado, mirando a la lontananza. Los otros se empezaron a poner nerviosos. Günter, el más inquieto, no paraba de revolverse en sus mojadas ropas, empezando a quedarse frío, mientras que Konrart se limitó a observar al chico, intentando averiguar que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el Gran Sabio estaba solo, el espíritu del viejo rey había desaparecido de su hombro.

- Eminencia – interrumpió repentinamente Günter - ¿Realmente esto es necesario? No actuamos con mala intención, sólo tratábamos de ayudar, aunque eligiéramos el modo equivocado de hacerlo.

- Pueden engañar a Shibuya – le cortó el Sabio sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo – Incluso pueden tratar de engañarse a sí mismos, Lord von Krist, pero a mí no me engañan. En este asunto han actuado guiados no sólo por su deseo de proteger a Shibuya, sino también por sus propios motivos egoístas.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido el tutor.

- Vamos, vamos, Lord von Krist, ¿acaso me irá a negar ahora que le agrada mucho la idea de ver casado a nuestro amado _Maou_ con ese... como lo ha llamado, mocoso arrogante y rencoroso? Y usted, Sir Weller – comentó volviéndose ahora sí a mirar al hombre - ¿no es cierto que le incomoda ver como su hermano y su protegido pasan cada vez más tiempo juntos y le dejan a usted cada vez más de lado? Ambos están creciendo, forjando una relación sólida y estable juntos y a usted le necesitan cada vez menos.

Sus interlocutores fueron a protestar, pero el Sabio les cortó con un gesto de la mano.

- No se molesten en negarlo, señores. Una de las maldiciones de recordar haber vivido tantas vidas es que resulta fácil leer en los corazones de la gente. Descubrir sus pequeñas debilidades y miserias, a veces mejor de lo que ellos mismos las conocen – suspiró – Es por eso que me gustan tanto Shibuya y su madre. Ellos son puros de corazón, gente sin dobleces ni maldad. Resulta reconfortante estar con ellos – hizo una nueva pausa, volviendo a mirar a lo lejos – Y por eso me esfuerzo tanto en proteger la inocencia de Shibuya – volvió a retomar el hilo – En proteger ese hermoso corazón. Sin embargo, al contrario que ustedes, sé muy bien donde están los límites, porque no es lo mismo, caballeros, no es lo mismo cuidarlo que constreñirlo.

- ¿Constreñirlo?

- Atarlo, ahogarlo, cohibirlo. Con su sobreprotección lo enjaulan y asfixian y eso es algo realmente peligroso. Creo que a veces olvidan de que Yuuri es el _Maou_, el mayor _Maou_ que ha existido desde _Shinou_ y que como tal es la persona más poderosa y **peligrosa** que existe en este mundo. No es alguien a quien convenga ir molestando.

- Pero su Alteza Yuuri es, como usted mismo ha dicho, una persona de gran corazón no desataría su poder sin motivos justificados – rebatió Günter.

- ¿Está entonces admitiendo que su transformación de hace un rato en contra de ustedes estaba completamente justificada?

El consejero calló, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- El de antes no era un cambio normal – comentó Konrart en su lugar – No era intencionado, sino descontrolado, como lo eran al principio de recibir su poder, cuando aún no era capaz de dominarlo. Supongo que incluso alguien tan calmado como su Alteza puede perder el control sobre sí mismo si se le fuerza.

Murata asintió dándole la razón.

- Ese es precisamente el quid de la cuestión, caballeros. Shibuya es una persona calmada, es cierto, pero eso no implica que no sea apasionada. Tiene un corazón enorme que le hace sentir con intensidad todo aquello que lo recorre, ya sea amor, compasión o ira. Shibuya es como un río, un río tumultuoso de emociones. Si alguien intenta ponerle freno, podrá contenerlo por un tiempo, pero al final la presa reventará y esa agua, o en este caso, esas emociones contenidas se revelarán con más fuerza y arrastrarán todo lo que haya en su camino. Era por eso que al principio sólo era capaz de recurrir a su poder porque estaba muy enfadado, porque retenía su agresividad y sólo la permitía salir cuando ya era incapaz de contenerla. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a aceptar su instinto de lucha y a integrarlo en su personalidad y eso le ha dado el dominio necesario como para usar sus poderes en cualquier momento, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya otro tipo de cosas que puedan hacerle perder el control sobre sus emociones y por lo tanto sobre su _marioku_. Es por eso que yo nunca voy en su contra. Cuando quiere hacer algo peligroso, trato de hacerle ver los inconvenientes, pero si aún así quiere seguir con ello, le apoyo, porque sé que coaccionar sus deseos sería más arriesgado que dejarle hacer lo que quiere.

- Yo... nosotros, no sabíamos eso – dijo Günter con voz apenada.

- No, ya me he dado cuenta a la vista de los hechos – replicó el Sabio – con vuestras acciones lleváis forzándole a contener sus sentimientos hacía Wólfram todo este tiempo. ¿Sabéis cuándo nuestro denso Shibuya se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Lord von Bielfeld era algo más que simple amistad? Cuando sus sueños mojados y las reacciones de su cuerpo hacía él resultaron demasiado evidentes como para seguirlos negando – Günter se puso terriblemente colorado ante esto – Y en ese momento, vais y le decís que tiene que esperarse. Con esas palabras lo convertisteis en una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Ha pasado estos dos años jugando con su límite. Lo único que le ha impedido reventar en cualquier momento y acabar con todo lo que le impidiese tomar a Lord von Bielfeld ha sido su enorme deseo de cuidar de él y todas las barreras de contención en las que llevo dos años agotando mi _marioku_.

- Pero, entonces... su Eminencia... ignoraba que... – Günter empezó a preguntar sorprendido.

- Le recuerdo Lord von Krist que mis últimas reencarnaciones las viví en la Tierra – contestó Murata con sequedad.

- Pero cuando volvió, se puso a estudiar nuestra historia para volver a ponerse al día – dijo el consejero con asombro.

- Me puse al día sobre las guerras, los tratados, los nuevos estudios y descubrimientos, no sobre algo tan banal como las leyes de matrimonio.

- ¿Y su Alteza _Shinou_?

- Yo tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme durante aquella época que una inútil ley de matrimonios – contestó el milenario rey revelando su posición en la rama de un árbol cercano – Al fin y al cabo, era yo quien terminaba por darles el visto bueno.

- Shibuya me dijo que había sido usted quien se lo había dicho y no me molesté en comprobar la información – retomó el Sabio su explicación – considerando que sabría bien de lo que hablaba. Claro, que en ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera haber hecho algo tan estúpido como mentirle. Y menos sin consultarme a mí primero – por el tono de sus palabras al decir esto último, Günter notó que al estratega le había molestado especialmente – No descubrí el engaño hasta hace una semana, cuando recibí una misiva de Greta pidiéndome consejo sobre como contar a sus padres el asunto de su compromiso. A raíz de eso, estuve hablando con Ulrike y ella me sacó de mi error – completó finalmente.

- Pero, si lo sabe hace una semana... ¿por qué no dijo nada antes, Eminencia? – preguntó esta vez Konrart.

- ¿Por qué habría? ¿Acaso me consultasteis vosotros antes de actuar? – su tono había un tono sarcástico y un tanto amenazante - ¿Acaso tuvisteis a bien considerar mi consejo como Gran Sabio de _Shin Makoku_ o mi opinión como amigo de la infancia de Shibuya? No, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por que tendría yo que molestarme en sacaros del lío en el que

Günter notó como se le secaba la boca y Konrart apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espalda en un gesto instintivo de autoprotección. En aquel momento la intimidatoria aura del Gran Sabio volvía a notarse, aunque ahora con aún más intensidad. Su mirada les taladraba desde detrás de sus gafas y les estaba comunicando que habían cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Cualquier otro menos curtido que ellos habría salido corriendo en aquel mismo momento.

- Vamos, vamos, Eminencia – se oyó una nueva voz intervenir relajando repentinamente el ambiente – tal y como lo decís, parece mayor delito el ocultarle las cosas a usted que al propio _Maou_.

Los presentes se volvieron para ver aparecer a un espía pelirrojo y con afición al travestismo bien conocido por todos.

- Yozak – le saludó alegremente Murata - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó obviando deliberadamente el comentario que el recién llegado le había hecho.

- Trabajo – contestó el hombre a la vez que saludaba con la mano a los otros dos presentes – Tengo que presentar unos informes al General.

- Hum, mal momento para hacerlo, ahora mismo Lord von Walde no está en su mejor momento – comentó el _shoukoku_.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirió el otro curioso.

- Es una larga historia. ¿Qué tal si me invitas a unos tragos y te la cuento?

- Eso está hecho – aceptó Yozak con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿Os apuntáis? – invitó a los otros.

- ¡Oh! No, ellos no pueden – respondió en su lugar Murata – Tienen que ocuparse de que nadie moleste a Shibuya y a Lord von Bielfeld. Son, desde este momento, los **únicos** responsables de cualquier inconveniente que pueda acontecer a su relación – concluyó taladrándoles con la mirada - ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Perfectamente Eminencia – respondieron los dos al unísono.

- En tal caso, buena suerte – comentó el pelirrojo – Esas cuatro son huesos duros de roer – y con esa sorprendente declaración y unos cordiales "Capitán" y "Excelencia", se despidió.

Una vez que Yozak y el Gran Sabio habían desaparecido, Günter tomó la palabra.

- Konrart, ¿qué demonios ha querido decir tu amigo con ese comentario? – cuestionó olvidando su buen vocabulario a causa de todas las emociones del día.

- No estoy muy seguro. Todas las mujeres de este castillo son difíciles de manejar. Aunque que vayan en grupo de cuatro, sólo se me ocurren las doncellas y no sé porque han de ser ellas un problema en este asunto.

El consejero meditó un poco.

- El único peligro que esas chismosas representan es que se vayan de la lengua con algo que no deben – concluyó.

Konrart pareció repentinamente comprender.

- Su Eminencia ha dicho que su Alteza lleva tiempo conteniendo sus deseos hacía Wólfram, pero ahora ya no tiene por qué – le dijo a su tutor.

El noble se puso colorado al comprender lo que estaba diciendo el soldado, pero a continuación se puso completamente pálido al entender las consecuencias de aquello.

- Y si Gwendall se entera... – dijo con tono alarmado.

Ambos se lanzaron una última mirada de preocupación antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las cocinas.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Cuando abandonaron los jardines Yuuri y Wólfram iban sonrientes. El soldado porque le había sentado bien desquitarse lanzando la bola de fuego a Günter y el rey de pensar con que cosas se le subía el ánimo a su prometido. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos sus gestos fueron tornándose serios, e incluso tristes. Este debía haber sido un día alegre. El hecho de que se amasen y quisiesen casarse debía haber sido motivo de gozo para todos, en cambio no habían más que obtenido discusiones, peleas y revelaciones desagradables. Descubrir las mentiras de aquellos en quienes confiaban y enfrentarse a los reparos de aquellos a quienes querían ensombrecía lo que tenía que haber sido un momento de absoluta felicidad para ellos y les dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca. En un momento dado cruzaron una mirada y al comprender que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, se acercaron más el uno al otro y se dieron un apretón en la mano cogida, dándose mutuo apoyo. Las cosas irían a mejor, pensaron los dos centrándose tan sólo en la cercanía y calidez del otro.

A tan sólo un par de metros de la puerta de su dormitorio, las campanas del reloj más cercano sacaron a Wólfram de sus pensamientos.

- Yuuri, es casi la hora de comer – le dijo a su acompañante.

- No tengo hambre – contestó él.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

- Mandaré al soldado más cercano a avisar que no nos presentaremos a comer, espérame en el cuarto – dijo entonces.

Yuuri le miró un par de segundos dudoso, pero al final asintió a su vez y le liberó de su agarre marchando cada uno en un sentido.

Cuando Wólfram llegó al dormitorio cinco minutos más tarde encontró al _shoukoku_ mirando por los grandes ventanales. Se acercó a él y le tocó suavemente en el brazo. Yuuri se volvió. Había cansancio en su rostro.

- Deberías dormir – le dijo el rubio – Ha sido una dura mañana, discutiendo todo el rato, e incluso te has transformado dos veces.

- La segunda vez no ha sido voluntaria – comentó repentinamente el _Maou_ volviendo a mirar hacía fuera – Es agotador volver a la normalidad cuando no controlo el cambio. Aun con la ayuda de Murata.

- ¿Así que es eso lo que hacía cuando te tocó?

El otro asintió.

- Es un _majutsu_ interesante – replicó Wólfram – aunque ya me hablarás más de él en otro momento. Ahora toca irse a dormir, ¿ok?

Yuuri volvió a asentir y se dejó guiar por su prometido a la cama.

- Te vas a cambiar – le preguntó el _mazoku_.

- No, sólo una siesta, me echaré por encima de las sábanas.

- Entonces voy por la colcha, no te quedes frío.

El rey empezó a quitarse los zapatos mientras Wólfram iba a por una manta fina al armario. Cuando volvió y se la tendió a Yuuri, éste en lugar de cogerla, le agarró a él por la muñeca y tiró suavemente hacía la cama, poniéndole ojitos. El soldado puso gesto de "eres un crío imposible", pero no pudo evitar sonreírse.

- Supongo que puedo leer un poco en la cama – dijo al fin y con esas se dirigió a su lado de la cama.

El _Maou_ se quedó sentado, mirando como su prometido dejaba su espada junto al cabecero, se despojaba de sus botas y cogía un libro de su mesilla de noche y en el momento en que el rubio se acomodó en la cama, se dejó caer junto a él, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del antiguo príncipe. Wólfram le miró sorprendido. Hacía años que no tenía a Yuuri así, apoyado en su regazo. Desde que había dejado de desmayarse después de usar su _marioku_, para ser más exactos, y siempre había ocurrido porque él le había colocado ahí aprovechándose de su inconsciencia, algo que al japonés siempre había parecido molestarle. Sin embargo, ahora, el _shoukoku_ se había acurrucado junto a él de voluntad propia. "Te quiere, Wólfram" se recordó a sí mismo, "Lo ha dicho no una, sino varias veces en el día de hoy. No deberías sorprenderte porque se muestre cariñoso contigo" No, no debería sorprenderse, debía estar contento de que por fin sus deseos se hubiesen vuelto realidad. Y debía corresponderle. Sí, eso era lo correcto, decidió colocando suavemente su mano sobre los negros cabellos de su prometido y acariciándole tal y como recordaba que hacía su madre cuando era pequeño. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Wólfram sonrió a su vez, aunque notó que la tensión no había desaparecido del todo del cuerpo de su prometido.

- Tal vez debiéramos ir a la Tierra – dijo al cabo de un rato, viendo que el _Maou_ no era capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido, la cabeza seguramente llena con los pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

- ¿A la Tierra? – preguntó el otro sorprendido.

- Uhum, a visitar un par de días a tus padres. Así nos olvidaríamos durante un rato de todo esto. De todo lo que ha pasado, de Konrart, Günter y Gwendall... Sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos de que tu madre no nos haga comer demasiado. Nos vendría bien, ¿no crees? Además, tenemos que decirles que por fin nos casamos. Llevan mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Yuuri rió ligeramente.

- Sí es cierto, ¿aunque no sería mejor esperar a tener una fecha para decírselo? Mi madre se va a poner de los nervios.

- Le diremos que habíamos pensado contar con su opinión y la de mi madre para decidir ese tipo de cosas. Seguro que se pone como loca de contenta.

- El que está loco eres tú – dijo el joven rey girándose para mirarlo y agitando las manos – Si le decimos eso querrá venirse con nosotros aquí y... y no me quiero imaginar lo que puede ser tenerla aquí junto con tu madre organizando la boda – su tono de voz revelaba auténtico terror ante la idea.

Su interlocutor se rió al oírlo.

- Yuuri, no creo que seas consciente de lo que significa organizar una boda, y menos una real y de un Rey tan importante como tú, con tantos aliados. Esto va a ser un caos y cuanta más ayuda tengamos, mejor será.

- ¿Incluso si esa ayuda es la de mi madre?

- ¿Bromeas? Estamos hablando de una persona a la que le aparecieron su hijo, el mejor amigo de su hijo y tres hombres más, todos desnudos, en su bañera y cinco minutos después los tenía a **todos** perfectamente secos, vestidos y sentados a la mesa con ingentes cantidades de comida. Una persona con esa capacidad organizativa va a ser una gran ayuda.

- Supongo que tienes razón – concedió Yuuri con un suspiro.

- Siempre la tengo, _henakoko_ – dijo imitando su propio ademán arrogante.

- No me llames _henakoko_ – protestó el otro aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- Además, tengo que decírselo con anticipación de todas maneras. Le prometí hace años que le dejaría ayudarme a elegir el traje de bodas – comentó ahora Wólfram.

- Wolf, mi madre no quiere comprarte un traje de bodas, quiere comprarte un vestido.

- Lo sé, Yuuri.

- ¿Y aún así aceptas? Creía que odiabas todo traje femenino que no fuesen tus camisones.

- Corrección. Odio todo traje femenino que me haga parecerme a mi madre o que esté lleno de volantitos, encajes, lacitos y cosas por el estilo.

- Tus camisones tienen encajes y lazos.

- Pero es que no hay forma de encontrar camisones para hombre y realmente soy incapaz de dormir con pantalones.

El _Maou_ masculló algo por lo bajo al oír esto, pero Wólfram fue incapaz de entenderlo.

- ¿Qué has dicho _henakoko_? – preguntó con cierto tono de amenaza.

- Nada, sólo que sigo sin comprender entonces como es que estás dispuesto a que mi madre te vista. Lo que a ella más le gusta de los vestidos son precisamente los encajes, los volantes y toda esa parafernalia.

El soldado sabía que no era eso lo que había pensado su prometido, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. En este momento le importaba más la conversación sobre los trajes.

- Pero los kimonos no tienen volantes – rebatió.

- No creo que mi madre tuviese en mente un kimono.

- ¡Ah! ¿No? Pero, ¿no es el traje tradicional japonés?

- Lo es, pero mi madre tiene mucho gusto por lo occidental. ¿Por qué te crees que dice que la llamen Jennifer?

- A mí siempre me dice que la llame Mamá.

- Pero porque tú eres mi prometido, te considera parte de la familia.

- Ya – hizo una pausa – Entonces, ¿nada de kimono?

- No, nada de kimono.

- Vaya, entonces la cosa cambia. No quiero acabar convertido en un repollo.

Yuuri lo miró fijamente.

- Realmente estabas dispuesto a ponerte un kimono.

Wólfram se sonrojó.

- Bueno son elegantes, con hermosos bordados, pero sin ser cursis y como no marcan mucho las formas femeninas no quedan ridículos en un chico. Además, realmente se diferencian muy poco de las prendas para los hombres. En vuestros trajes tradicionales ninguno lleva pantalón, así que la gente de aquí no tendría porqué darse cuenta de que es un traje de mujer.

- Depende del traje que uses – replicó Yuuri somnoliento – Las _yukatas_ no tienen pantalón, pero el traje ceremonial si que lo lleva, aunque – se le escapó un bostezo – aunque sea de perneras amplias.

- Bueno, supongo que tendría que pensarlo un poco más detenidamente – respondió el rubio notando como su prometido iba cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo – y no sólo el tema de los trajes. Las bodas llevan mucho trabajo y muchas decisiones.

Siguió hablando durante un rato, de cosas banales, detalles sobre la decoración y eso, que seguro a Yuuri le resultarían aburridas y le incitarían a dormirse. Cuando estuvo finalmente seguro de que el otro se había dormido definitivamente, calló y se limitó a mirarle, maravillado de la situación y del giro que habían dado las cosas entre ellos en tan pocas horas. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar otra vez el tiempo perdido, pero se disipó rápidamente. Eso pertenecía al pasado. Las cosas se habían aclarado entre ellos y Wólfram no permitiría que se volviesen a confundir nunca más. Y estaba seguro que Yuuri tampoco. Hoy le había demostrado con hechos y palabras sus sentimientos hacía él y el ex-príncipe estaba seguro de que podía confiar en el _Maou_. Era una de las cosas que le habían hecho enamorarse de él, la certeza de que si alguna vez Yuuri le correspondía sus sentimientos sería de manera definitiva, contundente y para siempre. Así que ahora que lo había conseguido no pensaba dejarse arrastrar por la amargura de los dolores pasados, sino centrarse en el futuro y en todas las cosas que les quedaban por delante. Con esos pensamientos y la mirada fija en su hermoso rostro, Wólfram pronto acompañó a su prometido al mundo de los sueños.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Cuando Wólfram se despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los negros ojos de su prometido mirándolo fijamente. Seguía pegado a él, sólo que había cambiado su posición ligeramente y se había volteado, apoyándose sobre los codos para sujetar la cabeza y poder observarle mejor. El soldado no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que Yuuri debía haber estado contemplándole dormir durante un buen rato.

- Cuándo duermes, pareces un ángel – le dijo el _Maou_ confirmando sus sospechas y multiplicando su sonrojo por dos – hasta que sueltas algún ronquido o puñetazo – añadió con tono burlón antes de salir huyendo para evitar la violenta respuesta del rubio.

Wólfram bufó al ver que se le había escapado por los pelos. Pensó en perseguirle, pero adivinando que era eso lo que el otro buscaba, se limitó a darle una respuesta arrogante.

- No es que tú tampoco te quedes muy quieto en la cama – le dijo, mirada asesina en los ojos y las mejillas aún rojas de vergüenza.

- Cierto – concedió el otro un poco decepcionado al ver que no había diversión – aunque ni la mitad que tú – dijo alejándose un poco más por si acaso el rubio estaba sólo simulando y salía disparado tras él – Aunque no es que después de tanto tiempo me importe ya – completó.

El noble empezó a ponerse las botas, mientras Yuuri se acercaba curioso a la mesa que había al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó – Parece que nos han traído algo de comer mientras dormíamos – le indicó cogiendo una especie de empanadilla y enseñándosela antes de pegarla un mordisco.

- Uhm, no estaría mal picar algo – contestó haciéndose aún el ofendido - ¿Qué hay?

El _shoukoku_ se limitó a sonreír ante eso.

- Las empanadillas estas, sandwiches y... – levantó la tapa de una fuente sopera – Esto parece crema fría de... ¿puerros? – con las diferencias de color que había entre algunas verduras entre ambos mundos, Yuuri aún se hacía algunos líos para diferenciarlos.

Wólfram asintió indicándole que había acertado y ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, el rubio fingiendo aún estar enfurruñado. Sin embargo tardó poco en cambiar de actitud. Yuuri había dejado su talante bromista de lado y ahora parecía estar preocupado por algo.

- ¿Aún dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido? – inquirió Wólfram con suavidad.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Más o menos?

- He estado pensando un poco mientras dormías y bueno… creo que te debo una disculpa – contestó rascándose la nuca como hacía siempre que se sentía un poco incómodo.

- ¿Por? – Wólfram suponía a lo que se iba a referir su prometido, pero prefirió dejarle que se explicase por completo, sabía que le iba a venir bien.

El asiático suspiró.

- Dije que Günter me había aconsejado no hablar contigo. Y le he echado la culpa a él de que te hayas pasado este tiempo en la oscuridad, pero en realidad, ha sido todo culpa mía. Soy yo el que está comprometido contigo, no él, y soy yo quien toma las decisiones de lo que debo y no debo hacer en nuestra relación. No debí hacerle caso. Debí haber seguido mis instintos y hablar las cosas contigo. Y sin embargo no lo hice. Metí la pata y lo has estado pasando mal por eso. Y realmente lo siento.

- Yuuri, yo… - su interlocutor intentó decir algo, pero el otro le cortó.

- Sabes lo peor, que por mucho que proteste porque me llamas _henakoko_, al final me terminado comportando como tal, Wólfram, porque aún sabiendo que lo lógico y normal en las parejas es discutir este tipo de cosas, no lo hice porque… porque tenía miedo. Porque me asustaba confesarte mis sentimientos y los cambios que eso implicaría – hizo una pequeña pausa – Me asustaba la cercanía que eso implicaría – añadió con voz baja y algo de vergüenza.

- ¿La cerca…? – Wólfram interrumpió la pregunta al entender por el color de las mejillas de su prometido a qué era a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Aquello dolió al ex-príncipe casi más que todo lo sucedido. Para él fue como un ataque directo a su ego y sus inseguridades.

- ¿Acaso no te resulto atractivo? – le preguntó ira y dolor en su voz.

- ¡Contra! Wólfram, no – respondió el otro sorprendido de la conclusión del soldado - ¿Quién no podría sentirse atraído por ti? Eres un auténtico _bishonen_ – le dijo usando el término en su idioma natal – Siempre lo he dicho, incluso cuando no tenía más que sentimientos amistosos hacía ti, y lo sabes.

- Pero, entonces… - cuestionó.

- El problema era justo al contrario – contestó el _shoukoku_ poniéndose completamente colorado – que me atraes demasiado.

Al que le tocó el turno de sorprenderse fue ahora al rubio _mazoku_.

- ¿Por qué iba a ser eso un problema? – preguntó perplejo.

El color de la cara de Yuuri subió varias tonalidades hasta volverse casi granate.

- Wolf, ¿cómo se ven realmente aquí las relaciones prematrimoniales? – preguntó sin atreverse a mirarle.

Wólfram se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos, intentando entender a qué venía todo aquello, cuando de repente las piezas encajaron todas en su mente. Si Günter le había dicho que no podían casarse hasta pasados los doce años para que su hermano Gwendall no se alterase por su "excesiva" cercanía, por supuesto que le habría dicho también que las relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio debían ser un tabú terrible. Tomó aire y contesto.

- Están mal vistas entre simples parejas, y se consideran relativamente normales entre gente con un compromiso, sobre todo si llevan ya cierto tiempo.

- ¿Y si llevan tanto como nosotros? – preguntó el rey sin atreverse aún a mirar.

El rubio dudó en responder, no quería que Yuuri se torturase demasiado, pero, por otro lado, su prometido se merecía saber. Le habían estado mintiendo durante demasiado tiempo.

- Un serio indicio de que algo falla si no existen.

Wólfram vio como el cubierto en la mano de Yuuri se doblaba como si fuera de mantequilla.

- Yuuri – le llamó preocupado.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo – respondió el otro mirándole y esbozando una leve sonrisa – sólo ha sido un pequeño ataque de rabia. Mejor el tenedor que una persona ¿no? – completó intentando hacer una broma mientras trataba de enderezar de nuevo el cubierto.

El soldado le sonrió también, intentando animarle, cuando cayó en cuenta de otra cosa.

- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo…? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te atrevías a confesarme tus sentimientos porque te preocupaba no poder… eh, esto… controlarte si nos tratábamos con más... confianza? – preguntó finalmente no sabiendo muy bien como expresar la idea.

Yuuri seguía mirando completamente concentrado el tenedor.

- Sí – dijo al fin con voz ronca.

Wólfram se quedó tieso.

- No sé si sentirme halagado por producir ese efecto tan fuerte en ti o asustarme por el hecho de que hables de ti como un animal en celo.

- ¡No soy un animal en celo! – se defendió el otro levantando la cabeza, aunque la volvió a bajar un segundo después – Pero ya sabes que mi subconsciente tiene la mala manía de tomar el mando...

- Cuando te fuerzas a rechazar los impulsos fuertes – completó el soldado demostrando que conocía bien sus debilidades (_mejor que Günter y Konrart, verdad, je_) - ¿Pero no te pasaría eso aun si no hablábamos del tema? – preguntó ahora – En fin, nos vemos a diario, entrenamos, dormimos juntos, nos bañamos juntos... – "aunque él siempre intenta evitarlo" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo, en el _Maou_ no era capaz de mirar a su prometido y el rubio era incapaz de retirar su mirada del otro, aunque los dos estaban igualmente colorados. Finalmente Yuuri dejó el maltrecho cubierto otra vez en la mesa y con un gran suspiro empezó a hablar.

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. O al menos eso pensé. Habíamos llegado a una posición cómoda, de cercanía y entendimiento, pero sin sobrepasar los límites. Creí que si nos manteníamos ahí, en esa situación de equilibrio en la que, digamos, esas partes de nuestra relación quedaban obviadas, me sería más fácil aguantarme y no pasarme de la raya. Quería hacer las cosas bien, compensarte, te lo dije esta mañana, ¿no? Por eso no quería hacer nada que pudiese significar que te estuviese faltando al respeto.

El noble se puso repentinamente lívido.

- ¡Faltarme al respeto! – saltó - ¡No empieces tú ha decir tonterías como mi hermano! ¡No soy ninguna inocente, virginal e indefensa doncella a la que...

- ¿QUÉ NO ERES VIRGEN? – interrumpió Yuuri su diatriba levantándose alarmado de la silla.

Wólfram se puso colorado como un tomate de inmediato.

- Claro que sí, idiota – replicó rápidamente queriendo calmar a su sobresaltado interlocutor – No me refería a eso, sino que no me voy a ofender o a escandalizar sólo porque me digas que quieres tener sexo. Soy un soldado, no una pudorosa niñita. No tienes porque sacar las cosas de quicio de ese modo sólo por una expresión – añadió al final.

- Perdón – dijo el otro sentándose avergonzado por su reacción – Aunque es lo que haces tú todo el rato – añadió a la defensiva – Yo tampoco me refería a eso cuando hablaba de respetarte.

Wólfram bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Era la segunda vez en lo que llevaban de comida que malinterpretaba las palabras de su prometido. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mirar las cosas de modo negativo cuando venían de Yuuri. Era un método de autodefensa que había desarrollado para evitar el dolor de las falsas esperanzas que a veces le había dado el comportamiento amable del _Maou_. Si no esperas nada bueno, te alegras cuando lo recibes y no te afecta en caso contrario.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – Supongo que debo tratar de controlar mi genio y preguntarte cuando no entienda algo en lugar de sacar mis propias conclusiones.

- No vendría mal – le contestó el otro con una sonrisa alentadora – Yo intentaré también ser más claro, parece que tengo cierta tendencia a decir cosas confusas – concluyó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Eres un _henakoko_ rematado – coincidió con él su prometido sonriendo a su vez.

Se quedó parado un momento, como dándose cuenta de otra cosa.

- ¿Yuuri? – preguntó dubitativo.

- ¿Si, Wólfram?

- No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero... ¿por qué has reaccionado así cuando has pensado que no era... virgen? – concluyó volviendo a sonrojarse de nuevo (hoy sus mejillas no daban abasto) - ¿Eso te importa? – había un tono ansioso en su voz.

- No, no me importa – contestó el joven rey sonriendo nuevamente para apaciguarle – Es sólo que siempre me ha tranquilizado pensar que, al menos en esto, ambos somos igual de inexpertos. Por eso, cuando has dicho eso y he creído que me había equivocado en mis conclusiones, pues me he sorprendido y me he asustado. Mucho.

Wólfram se rió al oír el último comentario.

- Ya, ya se ha notado. Parecía que te iba a dar un infarto.

El joven japonés se puso colorado a su vez. Tampoco sus mejillas llevaban un mal rato.

_- Henakoko_ – añadió el noble _mazoku_ metiéndose un poco más con él al ver su reacción, sin embargo, en su voz había un matiz cariñoso que al _shoukoku_ no le pasó inadvertido.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, comprendiendo que iban por el buen camino. Hacía no demasiado, esta serie de malentendidos habrían acabado con los dos gritando y cada uno marchándose por su lado. Una idea peregrina debió cruzarse por la cabeza de Yuuri, porque repentinamente rompió el contacto visual y respiró profundamente, volviéndose a centrar en su plato.

- Bueno, esto... por dónde íbamos, por lo de respetarte, ¿no? Te iba a explicar que quería decir con eso.

Wólfram se quedó un poco sorprendido de la repentina reacción de su prometido, pero asintió cogiendo también su cuchara.

- Sí, creo que eso era lo último.

- Bien, pues como te he dicho, no era a tu "honor de virgen doncel" a lo que me refería – hizo una pausa – A ver si consigo explicarme. Sé que mucha gente no te toma muy en serio por tu aspecto. Que te consideran el hermoso y consentido del niño pequeño de Lady Chèri, pero nada más.

Un pequeño gesto de amargura se dibujo en el rostro de Wólfram. Sí, eso era cierto. La cosa había ido disminuyendo desde que Yuuri estaba aquí y él se había convertido en su prometido y colaborador, pero aún así muchos lo seguían pensando.

- Konrart también me ha contado – seguía diciendo el rey – que cuando eras más estooo, ¿joven? Bueno, tu ya me entiendes, que antes, muchos te rondaban, atraídos por tu belleza y tu posición, pero que ninguno se fijaba en como eras realmente. Y que por eso te comportabas de una manera tan borde cuando nos conocimos. Te habías acostumbrado a portarte así para mantener a los babosos a raya. Lo cual no me extraña, considerando como algunos te miran, aún ahora que estamos comprometidos – añadió volviendo a fruncir el ceño, aunque ahora en un gesto de desagrado.

Sí aquello también era cierto. Las miradas lascivas llevaban décadas acompañándole y su compromiso... bueno, había ayudado, porque ahora eran menos descarados y también porque había perdido parte de sus admiradores y admiradoras (sobre todo admiradoras) a favor de Yuuri. Aunque esa segunda parte no le hiciese mucha gracia, la verdad.

- Por eso me tomé esta forzada espera como una oportunidad de demostrarte que yo no soy como ellos. Sabía que si aclarábamos las cosas y empezábamos a comportarnos más como una pareja, más temprano que tarde terminaría perdiendo el control. Y con tu experiencia, tenía unas elevadas probabilidades de hacerte pensar que había actuado sólo buscando tu cuerpo, la mera satisfacción sexual y no quería eso. Por nada del mundo quería eso. Lo que quiero decir, que me estoy liando, es que quería demostrarte me importas por quién eres, y no por tu aspecto o tu familia. No sé si me explico. – dijo al final rascándose la nuca en ese gesto tan suyo que hacía cuando la incomodidad o la sorpresa le dejaban sin palabras y poniendo una de sus brillantes sonrisas tontas.

A continuación miró a Wólfram, esperando su veredicto y se quedó perplejo al verlo sonriente, como nunca le había visto, con una sonrisa enorme y resplandeciente, pero con los ojos anegados de lágrimas a la vez...


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:**

_..._ _El joven japonés estaba de pie, en dirección hacía él pero con la cara volteada en sentido opuesto, una de sus manos aguantando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, la otra apretada fuertemente en un puño y, lo más importante de todo, respiraba con dificultad._

- ¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el soldado alarmado acercándose a él.

El interpelado dio un paso atrás al oírle y se apresuró a detenerle con un gesto de la mano, aunque no se volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Yuuri? – volvió a inquirir más preocupado aún.

El otro empezó a hablar con voz ronca y ahogada.

- Te confieso hace cinco minutos mis problemas de auto-control y tú me respondes desnudándote sin avisar delante de mis narices. ¿Acaso pretendes que te salte encima?

La cara del joven noble pasó de la preocupación al asombro y de ahí a la autocomplacencia.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no lo había hecho con esa intención – dijo intentando simular que lo lamentaba de verás – Aunque tampoco me importaría mucho esa conclusión – añadió en tono seductor.

Yuuri volvió la cabeza en un solo movimiento rápido y brusco, para mirarle inquisidoramente a los ojos, gesto de incredulidad en su rostro. Wólfram esbozó una sonrisa pícara y acercándose con movimientos cuidados hacía él siguió diciendo:

- Aunque claro, antes tendrías que atraparme, _he-na-ko-ko_ – le desafió con la voz más sensual que fue capaz de poner.

Los ojos del _Maou_ pasaron en un segundo de la duda al deseo y una sonrisa depredatoria apareció en sus labios, mientras se lanzaba rápidamente hacía su prometido. Sin embargo, Wólfram no llevaba años siendo soldado para nada, y se zafó del agarre con una carcajada, echando a correr. Yuuri salió detrás de él y ambos se enzarzaron en un juego de pilla-pilla por todo el cuarto. Después de un par de minutos de carreras, burlas, amenazas y risas, el _shoukoku_ atrapó (o le dejaron atrapar, en realidad daba lo mismo) a su contrincante, y echándoselo sobre el hombro, lo llevó hasta la cama. El soldado, no se dio por vencido aún y trató de escabullirse en cuanto tocó el colchón, pero Yuuri le retuvo con un certero ataque de cosquillas, que dejó al rubio indefenso e incapaz de impedir al otro que se posicionara encima suya y atrapara sus manos contra la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza. En aquel momento las risas se acabaron, sustituidas por la expectación. Sus respiraciones, fuertes y trabajosas a causa del juego se mezclaban, mientras ambos se comían con los ojos, ansiando dar el siguiente paso, aunque sin atreverse a hacerlo.

- Deberíamos irnos a casa de tus padres ahora mismo– dijo repentinamente Wólfram.

Yuuri frunció el ceño perplejo.

- ¿Para qué? – cuestionó – ¿Acaso no quieres...? – su voz reflejaba el dolor ante el rechazo y sus manos soltaron rápidamente las de su prometido a la vez que empezaba a levantarse.

- No, no es eso – le cortó rápidamente Wólfram, reteniéndole por la muñeca y clarificando el malentendido – Simplemente, es que no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de esto. Ya se meten suficientemente en nuestra vida privada – explicó.

- ¿Y crees que en casa de mis padres iba a ser mejor? Allí no sólo se enterarían, sino que nos oirían, las paredes no son de piedra como estas.

- Sí, pero por lo menos tus padres no harían un drama de ello. Y como tu hermano ya no vive allí... Ellos no nos juzgarían, ni opinarían. Sólo se pondrían contentos.

- Contentos es quedarse cortos, Wolf – contradijo el rey – Mi madre nos haría una fiesta con pastel y confeti y luego querría llevarte a comprar lencería y se pondría a regalarnos mangas _yaoi_ o el Kamasutra o algo por el estilo.

- No suena tan terrible – le reprochó su prometido.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Sonaría genial sino fuese porque se trata de mi **madre**, Wolf! – se opuso el otro – Prefiero volver a vérmelas con tu hermano Gwendall a tener que pasar esa vergüenza.

Wólfram miró hacía al cielo con incredulidad ante la exagerada reacción de su pareja, aunque tuvo que admitir que si tratase de su propia madre, probablemente él diría lo mismo.

- Entonces qué te parece si vamos a uno de esos sitios... ¿hoteles, los llamáis? El Gran Sabio me contó una vez que muchas parejas en la Tierra hacen eso para estar a solas.

- Wolf, por favor, aguantemos aquí – pidió ahora el _shoukoku_ poniendo el tono de voz más suplicante que pudo – No estoy en condiciones como para llegar hasta un hotel.

El rubio miró alarmado hacía la zona baja de ambos y vio como, efectivamente, había un prominente bulto en los pantalones de Yuuri. Aquello le hizo dudar. No quería ser la comidilla de los cotilleos de todo el reino. Ni tampoco provocarle otro ataque de ansiedad a su hermano, pero la situación de Yuuri parecía realmente desesperada.

- Además, no podemos saltarnos esta noche la cena, Greta no nos lo perdonaría.

Wólfram asintió esta vez vencido. Greta tenía muy pocos días de vacaciones. Le entristecería mucho si no pasaban todo el tiempo que pudieran con ella antes de que sus obligaciones la forzaran a marcharse. Yuuri respondió a su beneplácito volviendo a acortar distancias.

- No te preocupes – le susurró al oído – Mira a tu alrededor – le plantó un beso bajo la oreja – He levantado una barrera ilusoria – le dio otro un poco más abajo – Nadie verá ni oirá nada – otro más – ni aunque – y otro – abran la puerta y asomen la cabeza – un lametón – sólo verán lo que yo quiera que vean – chupetón.

El joven noble dejó escapar un quejido de gusto, mientras su pasión se volvía a encender rápidamente. Yuuri siguió posando besos y lametones por su cuello la vez que apretaba su dura erección contra él. En aquel momento Wólfram sintió que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y se asustó. ¿Desde cuándo era el _henakoko_ de Yuuri tan lanzado? Trató de centrar su mente en otras cosas.

- ¿Cuándo has aprendido ha hacer barreras ilusorias, _henakoko_? – preguntó con esfuerzo.

Yuuri empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su prometido.

- Algún tiempo – contestó sin dejar que la pregunta le distrajese – Murata me enseñó para… bueno, ya no importa para qué.

La mente del rubio se despejó de inmediato ante aquella afirmación. Le cogió por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Mas te vale explicarte mejor – le dijo.

- No es nada importante, Wolf – contestó el interpelado intentando quitar hierro al asunto – en serio – su voz no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Entonces no tendrás inconveniente en contármelo – insistió el soldado a su vez sujetando las manos de su prometido para impedir que siguiese desabrochando botones.

- Wolf… - pidió lastimosamente.

El rubio no se dejó conmover.

- Nada de secretos, ¿recuerdas? – respondió firme.

Yuuri se echó hacía atrás con un suspiro de derrota.

- Me lo enseñó para que pudiese escabullirme cuando mis… esto… necesidades fuesen demasiado apremiantes como para ignorarlas – explicó colorado como un tomate y la mirada puesta en algún punto alejado de ellos.

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño extrañado.

- ¿Necesidades? – cuestionó.

- Esas necesidades – respondió el _shoukoku_ señalando con ambas manos su entrepierna- ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer pasar por la vergüenza de hablarte de ello?

- Lo siento – se disculpó Wólfram sonrojándose a su vez – Has pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo desinterés en el sexo que me cuesta relacionarte con ese tipo de problemas.

- Pues no deberías considerando nuestra situación actual – replicó el _Maou_ malhumorado – Además, soy un adolescente sano como otro cualquiera, con las mismas reacciones físicas y problemas hormonales que los demás.

Wólfram se rió.

- Sí, tienes razón – concedió alegre – Aunque no entiendo por qué no querías contármelo – empezó a comentar chocado – al fin y al cabo es un prob… - se cortó a la mitad.

Su gesto pasó de extrañado a iracundo en un segundo y cogiendo a Yuuri por el cuello de su uniforme con ambas manos, lo acercó hasta él amenazadoramente, a la vez que, en un sólo movimiento, invertía sus posiciones, colocándose él arriba.

- ¿¡Con qué ramera has estado tú solucionando tus **necesidades**!? – le demandó a voz en grito.

- ¡Con nadie! ¡Lo juro Wólfram! ¡Con nadie! – se apresuró a contestar el joven rey levantando las manos defensivamente.

- ¡Entonces por qué demonios no querías hablarme de esto! – preguntó ahora en voz más baja pero mucho más ronca y amenazante.

- Porque temía que te enfadaras conmigo si te enterabas de que he estado haciendo esa clase de cosas dentro del dormitorio… contigo aún dentro – explicó, las últimas palabras en un tono apenas audible.

Wólfram aflojó su agarre y se dejó caer hacía un lado al oírle. Yuuri aprovechó para escabullirse y sentarse a una distancia prudencial de él.

- ¿Conmigo aún…? – empezó a replantear el rubio, pero su sorpresa le impidió completar la frase.

- Al principio intentaba irme al baño – dijo el otro – pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, incluso cuando usaba la barrera, en el momento en que ponía los pies fuera de la cama, te rebullías y empezabas a preguntar qué pasaba. Es como si notases el cambio de presión, o la ausencia de calor, o yo que sé qué. Al final desistí. Mientras me quedase en la cama, pero protegido por la barrera para que no me oyeras y no me vieras si te despertabas, todo iba bien, así que eso era lo que hacía.

El rubio le escuchaba sin decir nada, el rostro sin expresión y sus enormes ojos verdes profundos como lagos abiertos de par en par, fijos en su prometido. El _Maou_ se puso aún más nervioso ante la falta de respuesta.

- ¡Todo es culpa de tus malditos camisones! – saltó entonces a la defensiva, agitando los brazos.

Aquel comentario hizo finalmente reaccionar a Wólfram.

- ¿Mi… mis camisones? – articuló al fin.

- Bueno, en realidad es culpa de lo mucho que te mueves en la cama – se justificó agarrando el cojín más cercano y escondiéndose tras de él, colorado – Dormimos juntos a diario. No es ningún problema al principio, cuando nos acostamos. Pero entonces me despiertas en mitad de la noche con alguno de tus golpes y te encuentro en las posiciones más insospechadas y provocativas y ese sexy camisón tuyo, descolocado a causa de trajín, dejando ver partes de tu cuerpo que no es sano para ningún mortal que se revelen a sus ojos. Como comprenderás, con mis sentimientos hacía ti y mi forzada abstinencia, la reacción es inmediata. Suficiente es que haya estado solucionándolo por mi cuenta en lugar de asaltarte mientras dormías sin tu consentimiento.

Wólfram se había puesto colorado al escuchar una descripción tan subida de tono de sus movimientos nocturnos. También un poco triste de pensar que Yuuri había estado soportando eso prácticamente a diario. Y más aún de saber que él se lo había estado perdiendo. Y un poco conmovido. Era tan adorable ver a Yuuri tan avergonzado por algo como eso. Para esto sólo había una respuesta posible.

- Eres un _henakoko_.

El _shoukoku_ levantó la cabeza desde detrás de su blando escondite con brusquedad.

- No me llames así – protestó.

- Pero lo eres si te crees que eres el único que ha estado teniendo problemas de esa clase - le replicó.

Yuuri le miró con sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Pero, Murata me dijo que para vosotros no era igual.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Los _mazokus_ completos – aclaró – Me dijo que como pasáis casi treinta años de pubertad, el cambio es más lento y el trastorno hormonal mucho más suave. Y que como vivís mucho más, vuestra urgencia reproductiva es menor que la de los humanos y por lo tanto vuestros apetitos sexuales mucho más bajos.

- Pero eso no significa que no los tengamos, idiota – repuso algo molesto.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón – concedió rascándose la cabeza y soltando una risilla nerviosa – pero como tú siempre te comportas de manera tan despreocupada, acabé pensando que no te veías afectado.

- ¿Despreocupado? – inquirió el soldado extrañado.

- Sí, ya sabes, en temas como lo de bañarnos juntos o compartir la cama y todo eso, siempre te has mostrado tan dispuesto y cómodo con ello – contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros

El soldado suspiró.

- Eso es porque funciona por acumulación, _henakoko_ – le empezó a explicar – Un _mazoku_ debe estar recibiendo esa clase de estímulos durante un tiempo antes de que su cuerpo alcance los niveles hormonales necesarios como para alterarse con la facilidad de un humano. Cuando veía que estaba cerca, me limitaba a ir de patrulla o a visitar a mi tío hasta que volvía a estar en condiciones normales como para acercarme a ti sin riesgos.

- Entonces, ¿todos esos viajes en los que no me has dejado acompañarte eran por... _eso_?

Wólfram no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. Lo cierto es que había tenido que hacer escapadas de esas más a menudo de lo que le parecía decente admitir.

- Sí – contestó en voz baja.

Yuuri echó a reír.

- ¡Maldito _henakoko_! – gritó enfurecido al verlo - ¡No te rías de mí! – alzó el puño para golpearlo.

- No, no, Wólfram – se apresuró a calmarle el _Maou_ parapetándose detrás del cojín aunque aún con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – No es eso, sólo es... que me siento aliviado.

- ¿Aliviado? – preguntó dejando de golpear, pero sin retirar aún el puño por si acaso.

- Bueno, el creer que era el único que tenía esa clase de problemas me hacía sentirme un poco como... como un animal – frunció la nariz – No es agradable pensar que estás tan salido como perro en celo, ¿sabes?

El soldado estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante eso. Aunque se contuvo. Puede que su apetito sexual trabajase a un ritmo más lento que el de un humano o un semi-humano como Yuuri, pero, tal y como había dicho él mismo a su prometido, no era inexistente, y la verdad es que se estaba empezando a hartar de tanta charla.

- No desde luego no lo eres – contestó recostándose sobre las almohadas – Y empezaré a dudar también que seas un hombre y no una gallina como no dejes de esconderte detrás de ese cojín y acabes lo que has empezado – concluyó con voz de deseo mientras trazaba con movimientos sinuosos la línea de su pecho hasta allí donde seguía estando abotonada la camisa.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó como respuesta, su respiración se hizo más fuerte y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras seguían al detalle los movimientos de su acompañante; sus complejos sobre su elevado deseo sexual, perdidos en el olvido, irónicamente, arrastrados allí a causa de ese mismo fuerte deseo. El noble observó el cambio fascinado. En aquellos momentos Yuuri realmente parecía un animal, un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Y él había sido la causa de ello, constató, con unas palabras y un gesto insinuante él, Wólfram von Bielfeld, había convertido al _henakoko_ en una bestia hambrienta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara y acto seguido se lanzó de lleno a disfrutar de su recién descubierto poder sobre su prometido. Se irguió de nuevo, con movimientos lentos y estudiados y acortó la distancia entre ambos avanzando a cuatro patas, hasta que sus caras estuvieron apenas a un par de centímetros de distancia. Acercó su boca a la de Yuuri, pero en el último instante, se echó hacía atrás. Volvió a repetir la jugada, acercándose, sonrisa tentadora en los labios, ahora rozándole un poco, y luego retirándose de nuevo, antes de que llegase a convertirse en un beso. Yuuri gruñó en protesta y Wólfram volvió a aproximarse, fingiendo rendición, pero cuando los labios del _Maou_ trataron de atrapar los suyos, se volvió a escabullir, con una carcajada ligera, provocando un nuevo gruñido por parte de su amante. El cojín voló por los aires y antes de que el rubio soldado se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido se vio rodando por el colchón, atrapado entre los recios brazos del _shoukoku_, sus labios fuertemente apretados en un salvaje beso. "Ahora entiendo porque tenía tanto miedo a perder el control" reflexionó el noble al notar como Yuuri desabrochaba el resto del los botones de su camisa por el rápido método de romperlos sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente. Ciertamente quedaba muy poco del amable y calmado Yuuri que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver en aquel salvaje amante que apretaba su dura erección contra él mientras recorría su cuerpo con su boca y sus manos, buscando sus puntos débiles y dejando un rastro de besos, lametones y mordiscos por allí por donde pasaba. La mente de Wólfram se debatía entre el miedo y el deseo, asustado de aquel descontrolado Yuuri, pero a la vez sobrecogido por el placer que sus acciones le estaban provocando...


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10:**

_..._ _El joven japonés estaba de pie, en dirección hacía él pero con la cara volteada en sentido opuesto, una de sus manos aguantando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, la otra apretada fuertemente en un puño y, lo más importante de todo, respiraba con dificultad._

- ¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el soldado alarmado acercándose a él.

El interpelado dio un paso atrás al oírle y se apresuró a detenerle con un gesto de la mano, aunque no se volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Yuuri? – volvió a inquirir más preocupado aún.

El otro empezó a hablar con voz ronca y ahogada.

- Te confieso hace cinco minutos mis problemas de auto-control y tú me respondes desnudándote sin avisar delante de mis narices. ¿Acaso pretendes que te salte encima?

La cara del joven noble pasó de la preocupación al asombro y de ahí a la autocomplacencia.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no lo había hecho con esa intención – dijo intentando simular que lo lamentaba de verás – Aunque tampoco me importaría mucho esa conclusión – añadió en tono seductor.

Yuuri volvió la cabeza en un solo movimiento rápido y brusco, para mirarle inquisidoramente a los ojos, gesto de incredulidad en su rostro. Wólfram esbozó una sonrisa pícara y acercándose con movimientos cuidados hacía él siguió diciendo:

- Aunque claro, antes tendrías que atraparme, _he-na-ko-ko_ – le desafió con la voz más sensual que fue capaz de poner.

Los ojos del _Maou_ pasaron en un segundo de la duda al deseo y una sonrisa depredatoria apareció en sus labios, mientras se lanzaba rápidamente hacía su prometido. Sin embargo, Wólfram no llevaba años siendo soldado para nada, y se zafó del agarre con una carcajada, echando a correr. Yuuri salió detrás de él y ambos se enzarzaron en un juego de pilla-pilla por todo el cuarto. Después de un par de minutos de carreras, burlas, amenazas y risas, el _shoukoku_ atrapó (o le dejaron atrapar, en realidad daba lo mismo) a su contrincante, y echándoselo sobre el hombro, lo llevó hasta la cama. El soldado, no se dio por vencido aún y trató de escabullirse en cuanto tocó el colchón, pero Yuuri le retuvo con un certero ataque de cosquillas, que dejó al rubio indefenso e incapaz de impedir al otro que se posicionara encima suya y atrapara sus manos contra la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza. En aquel momento las risas se acabaron, sustituidas por la expectación. Sus respiraciones, fuertes y trabajosas a causa del juego se mezclaban, mientras ambos se comían con los ojos, ansiando dar el siguiente paso, aunque sin atreverse a hacerlo.

- Deberíamos irnos a casa de tus padres ahora mismo– dijo repentinamente Wólfram.

Yuuri frunció el ceño perplejo.

- ¿Para qué? – cuestionó – ¿Acaso no quieres...? – su voz reflejaba el dolor ante el rechazo y sus manos soltaron rápidamente las de su prometido a la vez que empezaba a levantarse.

- No, no es eso – le cortó rápidamente Wólfram, reteniéndole por la muñeca y clarificando el malentendido – Simplemente, es que no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de esto. Ya se meten suficientemente en nuestra vida privada – explicó.

- ¿Y crees que en casa de mis padres iba a ser mejor? Allí no sólo se enterarían, sino que nos oirían, las paredes no son de piedra como estas.

- Sí, pero por lo menos tus padres no harían un drama de ello. Y como tu hermano ya no vive allí... Ellos no nos juzgarían, ni opinarían. Sólo se pondrían contentos.

- Contentos es quedarse cortos, Wolf – contradijo el rey – Mi madre nos haría una fiesta con pastel y confeti y luego querría llevarte a comprar lencería y se pondría a regalarnos mangas _yaoi_ o el Kamasutra o algo por el estilo.

- No suena tan terrible – le reprochó su prometido.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Sonaría genial sino fuese porque se trata de mi **madre**, Wolf! – se opuso el otro – Prefiero volver a vérmelas con tu hermano Gwendall a tener que pasar esa vergüenza.

Wólfram miró hacía al cielo con incredulidad ante la exagerada reacción de su pareja, aunque tuvo que admitir que si tratase de su propia madre, probablemente él diría lo mismo.

- Entonces qué te parece si vamos a uno de esos sitios... ¿hoteles, los llamáis? El Gran Sabio me contó una vez que muchas parejas en la Tierra hacen eso para estar a solas.

- Wolf, por favor, aguantemos aquí – pidió ahora el _shoukoku_ poniendo el tono de voz más suplicante que pudo – No estoy en condiciones como para llegar hasta un hotel.

El rubio miró alarmado hacía la zona baja de ambos y vio como, efectivamente, había un prominente bulto en los pantalones de Yuuri. Aquello le hizo dudar. No quería ser la comidilla de los cotilleos de todo el reino. Ni tampoco provocarle otro ataque de ansiedad a su hermano, pero la situación de Yuuri parecía realmente desesperada.

- Además, no podemos saltarnos esta noche la cena, Greta no nos lo perdonaría.

Wólfram asintió esta vez vencido. Greta tenía muy pocos días de vacaciones. Le entristecería mucho si no pasaban todo el tiempo que pudieran con ella antes de que sus obligaciones la forzaran a marcharse. Yuuri respondió a su beneplácito volviendo a acortar distancias.

- No te preocupes – le susurró al oído – Mira a tu alrededor – le plantó un beso bajo la oreja – He levantado una barrera ilusoria – le dio otro un poco más abajo – Nadie verá ni oirá nada – otro más – ni aunque – y otro – abran la puerta y asomen la cabeza – un lametón – sólo verán lo que yo quiera que vean – chupetón.

El joven noble dejó escapar un quejido de gusto, mientras su pasión se volvía a encender rápidamente. Yuuri siguió posando besos y lametones por su cuello la vez que apretaba su dura erección contra él. En aquel momento Wólfram sintió que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y se asustó. ¿Desde cuándo era el _henakoko_ de Yuuri tan lanzado? Trató de centrar su mente en otras cosas.

- ¿Cuándo has aprendido ha hacer barreras ilusorias, _henakoko_? – preguntó con esfuerzo.

Yuuri empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su prometido.

- Algún tiempo – contestó sin dejar que la pregunta le distrajese – Murata me enseñó para… bueno, ya no importa para qué.

La mente del rubio se despejó de inmediato ante aquella afirmación. Le cogió por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Mas te vale explicarte mejor – le dijo.

- No es nada importante, Wolf – contestó el interpelado intentando quitar hierro al asunto – en serio – su voz no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Entonces no tendrás inconveniente en contármelo – insistió el soldado a su vez sujetando las manos de su prometido para impedir que siguiese desabrochando botones.

- Wolf… - pidió lastimosamente.

El rubio no se dejó conmover.

- Nada de secretos, ¿recuerdas? – respondió firme.

Yuuri se echó hacía atrás con un suspiro de derrota.

- Me lo enseñó para que pudiese escabullirme cuando mis… esto… necesidades fuesen demasiado apremiantes como para ignorarlas – explicó colorado como un tomate y la mirada puesta en algún punto alejado de ellos.

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño extrañado.

- ¿Necesidades? – cuestionó.

- Esas necesidades – respondió el _shoukoku_ señalando con ambas manos su entrepierna- ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer pasar por la vergüenza de hablarte de ello?

- Lo siento – se disculpó Wólfram sonrojándose a su vez – Has pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo desinterés en el sexo que me cuesta relacionarte con ese tipo de problemas.

- Pues no deberías considerando nuestra situación actual – replicó el _Maou_ malhumorado – Además, soy un adolescente sano como otro cualquiera, con las mismas reacciones físicas y problemas hormonales que los demás.

Wólfram se rió.

- Sí, tienes razón – concedió alegre – Aunque no entiendo por qué no querías contármelo – empezó a comentar chocado – al fin y al cabo es un prob… - se cortó a la mitad.

Su gesto pasó de extrañado a iracundo en un segundo y cogiendo a Yuuri por el cuello de su uniforme con ambas manos, lo acercó hasta él amenazadoramente, a la vez que, en un sólo movimiento, invertía sus posiciones, colocándose él arriba.

- ¿¡Con qué ramera has estado tú solucionando tus **necesidades**!? – le demandó a voz en grito.

- ¡Con nadie! ¡Lo juro Wólfram! ¡Con nadie! – se apresuró a contestar el joven rey levantando las manos defensivamente.

- ¡Entonces por qué demonios no querías hablarme de esto! – preguntó ahora en voz más baja pero mucho más ronca y amenazante.

- Porque temía que te enfadaras conmigo si te enterabas de que he estado haciendo esa clase de cosas dentro del dormitorio… contigo aún dentro – explicó, las últimas palabras en un tono apenas audible.

Wólfram aflojó su agarre y se dejó caer hacía un lado al oírle. Yuuri aprovechó para escabullirse y sentarse a una distancia prudencial de él.

- ¿Conmigo aún…? – empezó a replantear el rubio, pero su sorpresa le impidió completar la frase.

- Al principio intentaba irme al baño – dijo el otro – pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, incluso cuando usaba la barrera, en el momento en que ponía los pies fuera de la cama, te rebullías y empezabas a preguntar qué pasaba. Es como si notases el cambio de presión, o la ausencia de calor, o yo que sé qué. Al final desistí. Mientras me quedase en la cama, pero protegido por la barrera para que no me oyeras y no me vieras si te despertabas, todo iba bien, así que eso era lo que hacía.

El rubio le escuchaba sin decir nada, el rostro sin expresión y sus enormes ojos verdes profundos como lagos abiertos de par en par, fijos en su prometido. El _Maou_ se puso aún más nervioso ante la falta de respuesta.

- ¡Todo es culpa de tus malditos camisones! – saltó entonces a la defensiva, agitando los brazos.

Aquel comentario hizo finalmente reaccionar a Wólfram.

- ¿Mi… mis camisones? – articuló al fin.

- Bueno, en realidad es culpa de lo mucho que te mueves en la cama – se justificó agarrando el cojín más cercano y escondiéndose tras de él, colorado – Dormimos juntos a diario. No es ningún problema al principio, cuando nos acostamos. Pero entonces me despiertas en mitad de la noche con alguno de tus golpes y te encuentro en las posiciones más insospechadas y provocativas y ese sexy camisón tuyo, descolocado a causa de trajín, dejando ver partes de tu cuerpo que no es sano para ningún mortal que se revelen a sus ojos. Como comprenderás, con mis sentimientos hacía ti y mi forzada abstinencia, la reacción es inmediata. Suficiente es que haya estado solucionándolo por mi cuenta en lugar de asaltarte mientras dormías sin tu consentimiento.

Wólfram se había puesto colorado al escuchar una descripción tan subida de tono de sus movimientos nocturnos. También un poco triste de pensar que Yuuri había estado soportando eso prácticamente a diario. Y más aún de saber que él se lo había estado perdiendo. Y un poco conmovido. Era tan adorable ver a Yuuri tan avergonzado por algo como eso. Para esto sólo había una respuesta posible.

- Eres un _henakoko_.

El _shoukoku_ levantó la cabeza desde detrás de su blando escondite con brusquedad.

- No me llames así – protestó.

- Pero lo eres si te crees que eres el único que ha estado teniendo problemas de esa clase - le replicó.

Yuuri le miró con sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Pero, Murata me dijo que para vosotros no era igual.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Los _mazokus_ completos – aclaró – Me dijo que como pasáis casi treinta años de pubertad, el cambio es más lento y el trastorno hormonal mucho más suave. Y que como vivís mucho más, vuestra urgencia reproductiva es menor que la de los humanos y por lo tanto vuestros apetitos sexuales mucho más bajos.

- Pero eso no significa que no los tengamos, idiota – repuso algo molesto.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón – concedió rascándose la cabeza y soltando una risilla nerviosa – pero como tú siempre te comportas de manera tan despreocupada, acabé pensando que no te veías afectado.

- ¿Despreocupado? – inquirió el soldado extrañado.

- Sí, ya sabes, en temas como lo de bañarnos juntos o compartir la cama y todo eso, siempre te has mostrado tan dispuesto y cómodo con ello – contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros

El soldado suspiró.

- Eso es porque funciona por acumulación, _henakoko_ – le empezó a explicar – Un _mazoku_ debe estar recibiendo esa clase de estímulos durante un tiempo antes de que su cuerpo alcance los niveles hormonales necesarios como para alterarse con la facilidad de un humano. Cuando veía que estaba cerca, me limitaba a ir de patrulla o a visitar a mi tío hasta que volvía a estar en condiciones normales como para acercarme a ti sin riesgos.

- Entonces, ¿todos esos viajes en los que no me has dejado acompañarte eran por... _eso_?

Wólfram no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. Lo cierto es que había tenido que hacer escapadas de esas más a menudo de lo que le parecía decente admitir.

- Sí – contestó en voz baja.

Yuuri echó a reír.

- ¡Maldito _henakoko_! – gritó enfurecido al verlo - ¡No te rías de mí! – alzó el puño para golpearlo.

- No, no, Wólfram – se apresuró a calmarle el _Maou_ parapetándose detrás del cojín aunque aún con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – No es eso, sólo es... que me siento aliviado.

- ¿Aliviado? – preguntó dejando de golpear, pero sin retirar aún el puño por si acaso.

- Bueno, el creer que era el único que tenía esa clase de problemas me hacía sentirme un poco como... como un animal – frunció la nariz – No es agradable pensar que estás tan salido como perro en celo, ¿sabes?

El soldado estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante eso. Aunque se contuvo. Puede que su apetito sexual trabajase a un ritmo más lento que el de un humano o un semi-humano como Yuuri, pero, tal y como había dicho él mismo a su prometido, no era inexistente, y la verdad es que se estaba empezando a hartar de tanta charla.

- No desde luego no lo eres – contestó recostándose sobre las almohadas – Y empezaré a dudar también que seas un hombre y no una gallina como no dejes de esconderte detrás de ese cojín y acabes lo que has empezado – concluyó con voz de deseo mientras trazaba con movimientos sinuosos la línea de su pecho hasta allí donde seguía estando abotonada la camisa.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó como respuesta, su respiración se hizo más fuerte y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras seguían al detalle los movimientos de su acompañante; sus complejos sobre su elevado deseo sexual, perdidos en el olvido, irónicamente, arrastrados allí a causa de ese mismo fuerte deseo. El noble observó el cambio fascinado. En aquellos momentos Yuuri realmente parecía un animal, un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Y él había sido la causa de ello, constató, con unas palabras y un gesto insinuante él, Wólfram von Bielfeld, había convertido al _henakoko_ en una bestia hambrienta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara y acto seguido se lanzó de lleno a disfrutar de su recién descubierto poder sobre su prometido. Se irguió de nuevo, con movimientos lentos y estudiados y acortó la distancia entre ambos avanzando a cuatro patas, hasta que sus caras estuvieron apenas a un par de centímetros de distancia. Acercó su boca a la de Yuuri, pero en el último instante, se echó hacía atrás. Volvió a repetir la jugada, acercándose, sonrisa tentadora en los labios, ahora rozándole un poco, y luego retirándose de nuevo, antes de que llegase a convertirse en un beso. Yuuri gruñó en protesta y Wólfram volvió a aproximarse, fingiendo rendición, pero cuando los labios del _Maou_ trataron de atrapar los suyos, se volvió a escabullir, con una carcajada ligera, provocando un nuevo gruñido por parte de su amante. El cojín voló por los aires y antes de que el rubio soldado se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido se vio rodando por el colchón, atrapado entre los recios brazos del _shoukoku_, sus labios fuertemente apretados en un salvaje beso. "Ahora entiendo porque tenía tanto miedo a perder el control" reflexionó el noble al notar como Yuuri desabrochaba el resto del los botones de su camisa por el rápido método de romperlos sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente. Ciertamente quedaba muy poco del amable y calmado Yuuri que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver en aquel salvaje amante que apretaba su dura erección contra él mientras recorría su cuerpo con su boca y sus manos, buscando sus puntos débiles y dejando un rastro de besos, lametones y mordiscos por allí por donde pasaba. La mente de Wólfram se debatía entre el miedo y el deseo, asustado de aquel descontrolado Yuuri, pero a la vez sobrecogido por el placer que sus acciones le estaban provocando...


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11:**

_... La mente de Wólfram se debatía entre el miedo y el deseo, asustado de aquel descontrolado Yuuri, pero a la vez sobrecogido por el placer que sus acciones le estaban provocando._

Repentinamente el rey se quitó de encima suya y se sentó a un lado, piernas semi-encogidas, codos sobre las rodillas y cara entre las manos, tratando de recuperar el resuello.

- ¿Yuuri? – preguntó el _mazoku_ preocupado.

- ¿Arriba o abajo? – inquirió Yuuri a su vez sin cambiar de postura.

- ¿Eh? – interrogó ahora el primero sin entender.

- ¿Arriba o abajo? – repitió el otro - ¿_Seme_ o _uke_? ¿Activo o pasivo? Decide antes de que mis instintos lo hagan por ti, Wolf.

Los miedos de Wólfram desaparecieron. Puede que Yuuri le estuviese mostrando ahora una cara nueva de sí mismo, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo Yuuri de siempre. El mismo Yuuri amable y considerado, capaz de hacer lo que fuera por los demás.

- No he probado ninguna de las dos, _henakoko_, así que no tengo preferencias. Elige aquello con lo que te sientas más cómodo y la próxima vez cambiamos posiciones. Una vez experimentemos suficiente, podremos decidir.

El _Maou_ se volvió a mirarle y le sonrió agradecido. Su respiración era más era más calmada ahora.

- ¿Tienes lubricante? – preguntó a continuación.

Wólfram negó con la cabeza.

- Mierda – masculló su interlocutor poniendo gesto de contrariedad.

Suspiró.

- Tendremos que conformarnos con sistemas más naturales, aunque no me guste para una primera vez. Si la cosa va mal, paramos, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo ahora acariciándole la mano.

- De acuerdo – aceptó el noble apretándole la suya a su vez.

El joven japonés comenzó entonces a quitarse la ropa.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí – pidió su prometido levantándose.

Yuuri dudó por un momento, pero asintió al final. Wólfram se situó entre sus piernas y empezó a desbrocharle los botones de su antiguo uniforme del instituto, ahora convertido en vestimenta real oficial. En aquellos momentos, el _shoukoku_ hizo algo que no hubiese creído posible un par de horas atrás, agradecer los dos años pasados luchando contra sus hormonas y deseos carnales a diario. Habían supuesto un forzado entrenamiento de autodominio que ahora le estaba permitiendo controlarse, evitándole verse subyugado por sus más primarios instintos. No quería ni pensar lo que hubiese hecho de Wólfram a estas alturas de no ser por ello. Su prometido era la persona más importante de su vida y no quería hacerle daño por nada del mundo. Suficiente dolor le había causado ya, con su inmadurez e ignorancia. En aquel momento se replanteó el siguiente paso. Wólfram le había dejado elegir y él tenía muy claro lo que quería (llevaba **años** soñando con ello), pero, ¿realmente debía hacerlo? Por encima de su propio placer Yuuri ansiaba satisfacer a su amado y realmente le asustaba no poder hacerlo en su estado actual. Según tenía entendido la frontera entre el placer y el dolor en las primeras ocasiones era muy fina y el temor a dañar a Wólfram a causa de su inexperiencia, falta de dominio y la carencia de lubricante, era grande. Sus pensamientos debieron reflejársele en la cara, porque cuando el _mazoku_ acabó con los botones y empujó hacía atrás su chaqueta para quitársela empezó a hablar.

- Confío en ti – le dijo – Así que deja de comerte el coco.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó el rey sorprendido.

- Yo no podría estar a gusto si tú no lo estás, y es evidente lo que quieres, así que tira adelante. No te habría dado a elegir si no fuese capaz de soportarlo.

- Pero yo no quiero que lo soportes, quiero que lo disfrutes – discutió el otro.

- Vale, mala elección de palabras – concedió el rubio – Estoy seguro que voy a disfrutarlo, el mero hecho de estar aquí así contigo ya es motivo de felicidad para mí. ¿Te recuerdo que esta mañana aún pensaba que no correspondías mis sentimientos? El que estemos compartiendo este tipo de cosas es como un sueño hecho realidad. Lo demás es secundario. De hecho, es lo que esperaba.

- ¿Lo esperabas?

- Bueno, con tu clara inclinación hacía las mujeres, asumí hace tiempo que si algo como esto pasaba, probablemente me tocaría jugar ese papel – confesó – Así que no me preocupa. Ni tengo miedo. Confío en ti y sé que serás capaz de hacerlo bien.

Yuuri le miró, el amor que sentía por él, claramente visible en su rostro, mientras su confianza y determinación volvían a crecer.

- Siempre me he preguntado qué he hecho para merecerte – le dijo abrazándole emocionado, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del otro – eres tan increíble.

Wólfram se quedó parado, sorprendido de que Yuuri, la persona más extraordinaria y maravillosa que conocía, pudiese considerarse poco merecedor de su cariño. "No es perfecto" le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza, mientras le hacía pensar en los desplantes y todos los momentos de dolor que había sufrido por su causa, "y él es consciente de ello", "lo cual lo hace más perfecto" replicó la parte más irremediablemente enamorada de su mente.

- Pues entonces esfuérzate hasta que te sientas digno de ello – le contestó mientras le apartaba un poco de sí para que pudieran mirarse frente a frente – Y podrías empezar por dejar de comportarte como un _henakoko_ asustado – concluyó sabiendo que aquello le subiría el ánimo.

El _shoukoku_ asintió con la cabeza, poniendo carita de niño bueno. Wólfram se rió suavemente ante eso y cogiéndole por la barbilla le acercó, para darle un beso. Fue un beso distinto a los anteriores, suave, dulce, tierno, que expresaba claramente el amor que había entre ellos. Lo continuaron hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse. Un par de segundos para recuperar el resuello y Yuuri volvió a la carga, más demandante que antes, pero su amante lo detuvo colocando un dedo en sus labios.

- Aún no – le dijo – No hasta que, al menos, no estés tan desvestido como yo.

El _Maou_ rió fuertemente ante eso y dejó que Wólfram lo tumbara con un empujón para continuar su tarea por los pantalones. Y así, entre dudas, pasión y juegos su primera vez juntos continuó.

_(Aquí, evidentemente, es donde está el corte. Si quieres ver la versión sin cortar, busca en los fics con rating M, el mismo título. Más explicaciones en el capitulo 1)._

Cuando todo había acabado, el fatigado _Maou_ se derrumbó sobre su prometido, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo estrechó con fuerza contra él. Sus labios se buscaron para darse un dulce beso, corto a causa de su escaso resuello, pero lo suficientemente intenso como para transmitir un mudo "Te quiero". A continuación ambos se desmoronaron de nuevo y se quedaron inmóviles, intentando recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco la brillantez del clímax fue desapareciendo, permitiéndoles percibir con mayor claridad su entorno, o mejor dicho, a ellos mismos, ya que en sus mentes no había otra cosa que no fuese el otro. El fin del orgasmo no había anulado parte de las sensaciones con él traídas, y el sentimiento de plenitud y unidad que habían alcanzado permanecía allí, e incluso aumentaba, a medida que iban percatándose de la perfecta concordancia en estaban actuando sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones iban acompasadas, los latidos de su corazón sincronizados y el _marioku_ fluía entre ellos con total libertad, como si realmente fueran un único espíritu... Ambos contuvieron la respiración al notar eso último, completamente perplejos. Sus mentes, aún un tanto atontadas, tardaron un par de segundos en comprender el significado de aquello y cuando lo hicieron, sus cuerpos temblaron al unísono, conmocionados y felices por igual. Volvieron a abrazarse, recreándose en el reciente descubrimiento y queriendo sentirse por completo. En aquel momento, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente echado sobre Wólfram y se quiso quitar. Puede que su prometido fuese un soldado curtido y un poderoso guerrero, pero no había necesidad alguna de estarle haciendo cargar con su peso. Más considerando que en aquellos años el _shoukoku _había crecido más que él. El rubio soldado, reaccionó con celeridad en cuanto comenzó a moverse, rodeándole con sus piernas y brazos, agarrándose a él como un niño asustado, temeroso que el vínculo se rompiera si se separaban. El _Maou_ se rió con suavidad, conmovido por la reacción, pero no cejó en su intento. Envolviéndole con fuerza en sus brazos para tranquilizarle, continuó sus acciones. Con un rápido y fluido movimiento les hizo girar, hasta quedarse de costado. Wólfram se acurrucó entonces en el pecho de su prometido, el que, tras agarrar la colcha y envolverlos con ella, hundió la cara en su sedoso cabello. Pocos minutos después, ambos dormían profundamente.


	12. Capitulo 12

Hola!

Este capitulo tiene un regalito, por vuestra fidelidad. Es la traducción del doujishin del que os hablé. Es traducción casera, hecha por mí y no he pedido permisos ni nada, así que no la paseéis mucho por ahí. El enlace para bajarla es:

www_savefile_com/files/1887045

Para usar la dirección sólo tenéis que cambiar las barras bajas por puntos, es que no sé si puedo añadir enlaces en una página de fanfiction y no quiero jugármela.

Está situado tras el fin de la segunda temporada y tiene unos dibujitos tipo monigote bastante graciosos. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

Sobre este capitulo. En él doy un descansito a los protas (que está out durmiendo, muy lindos ellos) y les doy un pequeño homenaje a Murata y _Shinou_. Es además, medio preparatorio para un posible fic futuro que, sin formar parte de esta historia, está relacionado. Aunque en un futuro muy lejano. Todavía tengo que escribir la boda...

Con esto os dejo con el capitulo. Saludos!

**Capitulo 12:**

Aquel había sido un buen día para el Gran Sabio. Los problemas de Shibuya y Lord von Bielfeld se habían solucionado, había pasado una divertida mañana viendo los rifirrafes de los habitantes del Castillo, había atemorizado un poco a Günter y Konrart en una merecida revancha por el stress de los dos últimos años y luego había comido con Yozak en una tasca de la Ciudad. Había sido una alegre comida en la que ambos se habían puesto mutuamente al tanto de las últimas novedades y luego las habían comentado con ojo crítico y sin pudor. Ambos disfrutaban con ello. Al Sabio le gustaba el humor ácido y las observaciones certeras y descaradas del espía, tan poco comunes entre los educados y comedidos habitantes de la corte, y el pelirrojo se sentía feliz de conversar con alguien que no sólo tuviese la agilidad mental para seguirle, sino además no le reprobase por sus maliciosos comentarios. Después de aquello habían vuelto a poner rumbo al Castillo, pero habían detenido su trayecto al encontrarse con la Duquesa y su prometido, que iban a dar un paseo por la Ciudad. Después de las convenientes presentaciones y saludos, los cuatro se habían dirigido hacía las calles principales, para dar un pequeño tour turístico a su invitado.

- Bueno, Duquesa – dijo Murata dirigiéndose a Greta – creo que tengo que darle las gracias por la ayuda que me ha prestado para resolver el pequeño malentendido del compromiso de sus padres.

- Olvide el detalle, Eminencia – contestó ella – Al fin y al cabo, son mis padres. Me hace enormemente feliz que hayan solventado sus problemas y tengan por fin una relación de verdad. Además – añadió mirando con ojos brillantes a su prometido – Me he llevado su consentimiento para mi boda de rebote. Casi creo que tendría que ser yo quien diese las gracias.

Él rió como respuesta.

- Entonces lo dejaremos en que estamos en paz – concluyó – Aunque por lo menos me permitirás felicitarte por tu fantástico trabajo – añadió a continuación – Has elegido los tiempos para ir interviniendo de maravilla, por lo que he podido observar.

- Gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa y una ligera reverencia – Aunque el mérito no es sólo mío. Las indicaciones que me dio mientras planeábamos todo han sido fundamentales, además Bertrand ha estado echándome una mano.

- Así que te ha tenido empleado, ¿eh? Muchacho – intervino Yozak palmoteando el hombro del joven.

- Bueno, sólo he estado ayudándola a tener controlados los movimientos de los habitantes del castillo durante la mañana, para saber dónde estaban en todo momento. No ha sido gran cosa – contestó el joven quitándole importancia.

- Pero ha sido fundamental – replicó ella sonriéndole ampliamente.

Su prometido se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Supongo entonces que habéis visto el espectáculo al completo, ¿no es cierto? – intervino entonces el pelirrojo queriendo cortarles antes de que se pusiesen muy acaramelados.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió la muchacha con vivacidad volviéndose ahora hacía él – Pero Bertrand no ha querido que nos acercáramos mucho y nos hemos quedado en los ventanales de la galería – añadió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Era peligroso! – se justificó él – Tú tío estaba fuera de control. Y es un hombre muy poderoso.

- Cobardica – replicó ella.

- No me llames así – se revolvió el chico – Eres tú la que eres una inconsciente y no tienes en cuenta los riesgos.

El Sabio y Yozak cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Parecía que Greta había buscado su propia versión del _henakoko_ de su padre Wólfram para aplicárselo a su prometido.

- Es una actitud muy irresponsable por parte de una reina – estaba diciendo ahora el joven caballero – Aunque viendo entre la gente en que te has criado, ahora entiendo el motivo – añadió condescendiente – Supongo que cuando uno pasa su infancia rodeado de gente tan peligrosa, le es difícil asustarse con facilidad.

La Duquesa hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

- Sí, realmente es muy tranquilizador saber que cuentas con gente tan poderosa como ellos para cubrirte las espaldas.

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño y la miró un tanto perplejo.

- Creo que no es eso a lo que su prometido se estaba refiriendo, Alteza – comentó el espía poniendo voz a los pensamientos del chico con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba seguro que esto iba a avocar en una interesante situación.

- ¡Ah! ¿No, Yozak? – contestó entonces ella taladrándole con una mirada que parecía decir "no juegues conmigo que te conozco" - ¿Entonces a qué? No estarás insinuando que Bertrand trataba de decir que mi familia es intimidatoria, ¿verdad? Porque él jamás diría eso, ¿a qué no, amor? – buscó la corroboración de su prometido con un tono de voz claramente amenazante.

- ¡Claro que no, cielito! – se apresuró a asegurar el joven.

- Ves, Yozak – dijo ella sonriente – Tu suspiciosa mente de espía te ha hecho ver cosas donde no las hay.

- Lo siento mucho, Duquesa – contestó él con una reverencia y una enorme sonrisa.

Murata por detrás se contenía las carcajadas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira aquel puesto! – terció entonces repentinamente la muchacha - ¡Tiene pastelillos del _Maou_! ¡Vamos a comprar unos pocos para que los pruebes, Bertrand! – y agarrando a su prometido por la muñeca le arrastró hasta el tenderete, riendo como una niña pequeña.

- Es sorprendente la capacidad que tiene de cambiar de mostrar la amabilidad y alegría del joven amo a la agresividad y amenaza del pequeño lord consentido – comentó el espía al Sabio viéndola cautivar al dueño de la tienda con una de sus sonrisas tan parecidas a las del _Maou_.

- Bueno, amigo mío, son sus padres, es lógico que se parezca a ellos – le dijo el _shoukoku_.

- Ya, pero considerando los caracteres tan dispares que tienen, sigue siendo raro que se parezca a los dos a la vez.

Murata rió ante eso.

- Es una chica lista... – una oleada repentina de blancura en su mente cortó sus palabras.

Se sintió sobrecogido por una fuerte emoción ajena a él, que le asaltaba de golpe y notó como perdía el equilibrio.

- Eminencia, ¿está bien? – preguntó su acompañante preocupado mientras le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por un brazo.

- No te preocupes, pasará en un momento – oyó el Sabio como le calmaba _Shinou_ mientras se subía en su hombro. El contacto con el espíritu de su viejo amigo le ayudó a despejar su mente; _Shinou_ aún tenía suficiente _marioku_ como para poder echarle una mano de vez en cuando.

- Gracias, Yozak. Ya estoy bien – confirmó Murata soltándose del agarre mientras su mente analizaba con rapidez lo ocurrido.

- ¿Seguro? – inquirió el otro.

El Gran Sabio asintió con firmeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – intervino ahora Greta.

Ella y Bertrand habían visto lo sucedido desde el puesto y habían vuelto de inmediato alarmados.

- Nada grabe, Duquesa. Es un ligero efecto secundario de tener conciencia de tus reencarnaciones anteriores – explicó Murata – Los recuerdos nuevos se superponen con otros viejos parecidos y te desorientas un poco. El único perjuicio es que me deja dolor de cabeza. Nada que un rato de reposo no pueda solucionar.

El espía le miró desconfiado. No terminaba de creerse las palabras del Sabio. _Shinou_ no se hubiera presentado en mitad del pueblo por algo tan banal. Pero no podía contradecirle en público. Además, sabía que no serviría de mucho. Cuando Su Eminencia quería mantenerse algo para él, para él se quedaba de manera irremediable. Una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Bertrand reclamó su atención.

- ¡Ah! ¡Un duende! – gritó el joven señalando a _Shinou_.

- ¡Bertrand! – le recriminó su prometida - ¡No seas tan irrespetuoso con Su Alteza El Rey Original! ¡Es el fundador de Shin Makoku!

- ¡Lo siento! – se apresuró a disculparse el caballero – Alteza, lamento mucho mis palabras..

- Tranquilo, muchacho – le calmó _Shinou_ – no es la primera vez que alguien me confunde con un duende. Sin ir más lejos es lo que tu encantadora prometida me llamó la primera vez que me vio.

Greta se puso colorada ante eso.

- Aunque claro, por aquella época ella no tenía más de diez años – añadió el espíritu con un tono de burla.

El que se puso colorado como un tomate ahora fue Bertrand, mientras los demás sonreían abiertamente ante la pulla.

- Bueno – dijo el rey a continuación – Me temo que mi Sabio y yo debemos retirarnos. Espero que podamos de disfrutar de más tiempo para charlar en la próxima ocasión.

- Será un placer – contestó la Duquesa con una inclinación.

- Alteza, Sir Ovin, Yozak – se despidió también el _shoukoku_.

- Nos veremos esta noche, supongo – preguntó la muchacha.

- Me temo que no, Duquesa – respondió él – necesito un poco de descanso – se justificó tocándose la cabeza.

- Mis padres lo lamentarán – dijo ella – Sobre todo Yuuri.

Murata sonrió, pero sus lentes brillaron, ocultando sus ojos. Yozak sabía que hacía eso cuando no era capaz de esconder algo que no quería que los demás supieran.

- Lo sé. Pero también sé que lo entenderá. Diles a ambos que me pasaré por allí mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

La reina asintió. Y con esto, finalmente se despidieron. Mientras Murata y _Shinou_ se alejaban, oyeron al joven noble protestar.

- Greta, ¿por qué parece que todo el mundo aquí se divierte metiéndose conmigo?

- Hum, veamos – respondió Yozak en su lugar – porque eres bastante inocente, no sabes prácticamente nada sobre los _mazoku__s_ y porque tu situación de prometido en espera de aprobación te coarta a la hora de responder. En otras palabras: llevas pintada una diana en toda la frente.

- Gracias por su sinceridad, Sr. Gurrier – dijo el chico con un refunfuño.

La Duquesa le coreó con una risita.

- Vamos, vamos, muchacho, no te lo tomes así – terció ahora el pelirrojo – Total es algo pasajero, por la novedad. Seguro que se les pasa a todos en dos o tres... décadas.

- ¿¡Décadas!? – exclamó el chico alarmado.

- Bueno, ya sabes que nosotros vivimos centenares de años. Un par de décadas son poca cosa para un _mazoku_ – explicó Yozak muy serio.

El Sabio se sintió tentado de darse la vuelta sólo para ver la cara del joven. Su amigo Yozak sabía realmente como jugar con la gente, pensó son una media sonrisa en los labios. La conversación se perdió finalmente entre el bullicio de la gente cuando ambos grupos se alejaron suficiente. _Shinou_ y Murata se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que salieron a las afueras de la ciudad, por el camino del Templo.

- ¿Te esperabas que ocurriera? - preguntó finalmente el espíritu, abordando de una vez el tema que ambos tenían en mente.

- Sí - hizo una pausa - aunque no tan pronto - concluyó.

- Yo tampoco - coincidió _Shinou_.

El viejo rey calló un momento. Estaba preocupado por el impacto de lo ocurrido en su amigo, pero no sabía como afrontar el tema. Siempre había sido algo peliagudo entre ellos, de lo que habían intentado evitar hablar.

- A Yuuri le hubiera gustado realmente que estuvieras con ellos esta noche – comentó ahora.

- Sí, pero sólo hasta el momento en que se hubiera dado cuenta de que él está disfrutando de aquello que a mí me fue arrebatado, y entonces se hubiera empezado a sentir culpable por ello – le rebatió su amigo.

"No, no se habría sentido culpable, se habría entristecido de saber que te duele verlos así" pensó su interlocutor, aunque no lo dijo. No se sentía capaz de ser tan crudo. No con él.

- Tarde o temprano ambos tendréis que pasar por eso, mi Sabio – le indicó en su lugar con voz dulce.

El _shoukoku_ suspiró.

- Lo sé. Pero no tiene porqué ser esta noche. Y menos delante de todos. Ya han tenido suficiente por un día.

- ¿Han?

- Yuuri y Wólfram – expuso, usando el nombre de pila de ambos, cosa que rara vez hacía – Ya sabes lo implica esto: la preocupación de uno es la del otro. No quiero estropearles el momento. Se merecen ser felices de una vez.

- Cuidas mucho de ellos - dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Tengo pocos amigos, he de cuidarlos bien - explicó el otro con simplicidad.

- ¿Pocos? - inquirió el viejo rey con tono incrédulo.

- Trato con mucha gente, _Shinou_, pero a muy pocos los considero mis amigos de verdad. La mayoría de la gente se siente demasiado intimidada por mi posición como para tratarme con cercanía, y el resto intimidada por mi capacidad de ahondar en sus corazones.

- Tal vez si no montases numeritos como el de esta mañana la gente no se sentiría tan incómoda ante tu insidiosa mente - le recriminó su acompañante.

- Esta mañana hice lo que tenía que hacer - rebatió - Soy la Luna, ¿recuerdas? Mi trabajo es moverme en la oscuridad, aclarando las cosas cuando estén entre sombras, pero también haciendo aquello que el sol no puede, o debe, hacer. Eso tiene sus consecuencias, pero no me importa; las asumí hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces no protestes – gruñó el otro.

- No he protestado, sólo he constatado una realidad – contradijo el asiático.

El rey no pareció convencido por la respuesta.

- No te estoy reprochando nada, _Shinou_ – le dijo entonces Murata – Como he dicho antes, asumí hace mucho tiempo lo que significaba mi puesto. Fue mi decisión seguirte y ayudarte aun a sabiendas todo lo que iba a implicar.

- Pero... – empezó a discutir el espíritu.

- Esta es la última vida – le cortó el otro – La última en la que mantendré mis recuerdos. En mi próxima reencarnación empezaré de cero, como cualquier otro, y podré ser una persona normal. Puedo aguantarlo. Me es fácil, además.

- ¿Fácil? – cuestionó el rubio.

- Sí, porque ahora sé que todo el esfuerzo ha servido para algo. Y porque aunque tenga pocos, tengo amigos con los que puedo hablar con tranquilidad, algo de lo que no disfruté en vidas pasadas – su interlocutor le miraba escrutador - Estoy bien, de verdad – insistió el Sabio - así que deja de sentirte culpable y de dar vueltas al asunto de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

_Shinou_ vaciló. Sabía que su viejo "amigo" no estaba bien. Que lo sucedido entre Yuuri y Wólfram había removido antiguas, pero dolorosas heridas.

- Oye, cuando lleguemos al templo, ¿te apetece echar una partida de ajedrez? Hace mucho que no jugamos – terció el Sabio cambiando de tema.

El rubio dilató un momento su respuesta, sumido aún en sus dudas. El _shoukoku_ le miró, buscando el motivo de su silencio. Un cruce de miradas: entendimiento. _Shinou _comprendió que no iba a servir de nada, el Sabio no iba a hablar con él de ello. No de este dolor en concreto. Nunca lo había hecho, ni nunca lo haría, probablemente. Internamente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al menos lo dejara salir en frente de Yuuri. Con ese anhelo en la cabeza respondió:

- Pero es que siempre me ganas... – protestó poniendo gesto de niño enfurruñado.

Murata rió.

--

Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo, que creo que es el último, en cuanto lo acabe. Ya lo tengo empezado, así que (al ritmo actual) calculo que para el fin de semana más o menos estará listo. Después me pondré con el fic de la boda. Ya tengo el esqueleto hecho y el contenido de los capitulos pensado, así que aunque despacio, saldrá. Nos vemos!


	13. Capitulo 13

Bueno, aquí está el último capitulo de este fic, ¡y he conseguido acabarlo para cuando prometí! (sonrisa satisfecha). Es algo más largo que los demás, pero la verdad es que no me ha dado la gana dividirlo, ya lo pasé bastante mal troceando el lemon. Además, son las 4 de la madrugada, mi mente no está para muchos trotes, la verdad. Estoy muy satisfecha de haber llegado al final, porque suelo ser bastante vaga y he sufrido un par de bloqueos, pero con las reviews he conseguido motivarme lo suficiente como para seguir y sacarlo todo. Gracias a todos/as por ellas. Bueno, ahora os dejo con el capitulo, los comentarios sobre él, al final.

**Capitulo 13:**

Un repentino aviso atravesó las brumas de la mente de Yuuri: "la barrera se ha disipado". Su respuesta fue inmediata "tengo que levantarme" y con esto abrió los ojos. Respiró con profundidad y parpadeó varias veces, intentando despejarse. Sabía que tenía que despertarse cuando la barrera cayese, pero no recordaba aún porqué. Rastreó sus sentidos, tratando de alejar totalmente el atontamiento del sueño.

Lo primero que notó era que la luz que entraba por la ventana dañándole los ojos tenía un tono dorado. "Se acerca el atardecer". Lo segundo que sintió fue su propio cuerpo, caliente, pegajoso y... enredado con otro. "Wólfram" una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando el recuerdo de lo ocurrido le asaltó en aquel momento. Su mente se clarificó por completo y toda la confusa información que percibía empezó a cobrar sentido. Aunque el flujo de _marioku_ se había convertido en algo muy ligero, casi latente, las respiraciones y pulsos de ambos seguían sincronizados, y sus sensaciones y espíritus conectados. Sentía por él, pero también sabía lo que sentía Wólfram... y sabía que su amado estaba despierto. Aunque el rubio hacía todo lo posible por disimularlo. Se mantenía quieto, oculto bajo la manta y acurrucado contra el pecho del asiático, casi en la misma posición en que se habían dormido. Yuuri rió suavemente al notarlo.

- Wolf, tenemos que levantarnos – le dijo a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar su brazo.

- ¿No podemos quedarnos así un ratito más? – preguntó su prometido con voz adormilada y frotando la cara contra su pecho como intentando pegarse más a él.

- Eras tú el que no querías que nadie se enterara – le contestó divertido.

- ¿Y por qué iban a enterarse?

- La barrera ya no está.

- Levanta otra.

Yuuri volvió a reír.

- Aún así empezarían a hacer suposiciones. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí encerrados – le hizo razonar.

Wólfram le abrazó aún más fuerte.

- No quiero...

No necesitó decirlo, el otro sabía lo que no quería. Le devolvió el abrazo.

- No desaparecerá – le dijo, casi en un susurro, al oído – La sensación se hará más leve, pero el nexo no desaparecerá. Ahora estamos unidos de por vida... y más allá.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – inquirió el noble con una pizca de angustia en su voz.

- Mi nexo con Murata es muy parecido – explicó – He hablado a menudo con...

Al llegar ahí se paró, impactado por como la angustia y el enfado crecían rápidamente en su prometido. Angustia a causa de sus inseguridades, demasiado arraigadas aún, y el enfado como respuesta a ellas. "Soy idiota" se regañó, "le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que reaccionaría así al compararlo con Murata". Por fortuna para él, el vínculo funcionaba en ambos sentidos y su amante pudo notar la bofetada mental que se estaba dando, aunque eso no detuvo a Yuuri de tratar de arreglarlo. El nexo ayudaba mucho, pero no podía expresar todo lo que tenía en mente. Le agarró por la barbilla.

- Mírame – le dijo volteándole la cabeza hacía él.

Esmeralda chocó contra azabache cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

- No es lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Puede que funcionen parecido porque tienen un origen común, pero no es lo mismo. Es como... – frunció el ceño y se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar en un buen ejemplo – como cuando comparas un pastel de manzana cualquiera con uno de Effie – fue ahora Wólfram el que torció el gesto por lo ridículo de la comparación – sabes que son lo mismo, que tienen los mismos ingredientes, pero tienen un sabor tan distinto que es como si fuesen cosas diferentes. El vínculo contigo es mucho más intenso, mucho más real y... natural. Cuando me conecto con Murata noto que es una relación ajena a mí, que podría rechazar si quisiera; sin embargo contigo me siento como si... siento que las cosas son como tendrían que ser, que todo está en su sitio. Haces que me sienta completo, ¿entiendes?

Wólfram le miró fijamente durante un par de segundos y finalmente asintió.

- Yo también me siento así – dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su prometido.

El gesto no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que el _Maou_ viera como se le empañaban los ojos

- Wolf... – le llamó intentando hacer que volviera a mirarle.

El rubio se apretó contra él.

- No, Yuuri, no digas nada. Es sólo... que soy un tonto. Sé que no es lo mismo, lo siento con todo mi ser. Igual que siento todo tu amor por mí. Pero aún así... me da rabia pensar que no soy el único al que estás conectado.

Yuuri le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en el pelo.

- Bueno, eso sólo es cierto en parte – dijo repentinamente.

El noble se tensó y levantó ahora la cabeza por propio pie para mirarle con dureza.

- No hace falta que te inventes cosas sólo para intentar calmarme, _henakoko_ – le dijo en tono en el límite del enfado – De hecho, me parece un gran insulto a mi inteligencia.

- No me invento nada – le aseguró el _shoukoku_ serio – Mi nexo con Murata no es mío. De hecho, ni siquiera es un nexo con Murata como tal, sino con el Gran Sabio. Es algo el Gran Sabio y el _Maou_ ¿Entiendes? Es un vínculo que se estableció hace siglos que se ha ido heredando, de un _Maou_ a otro, y que se rompería en caso de que dejase de ser el rey, al igual que perdería la obediencia de todos aquellos elementos que no son el mío u otra serie de poderes que me pertenecen debido a mi posición.

- Y eso no es algo que nos pasaría a nosotros – expuso entonces Wólfram, aunque con un tono que claramente demandaba confirmación.

- Claro que no, Wolf – le aseguró el otro acariciándole la mejilla – este es un nexo entre tú y yo, entre nuestros corazones y que se mantendrá imperturbable mientras ellos lo hagan.

El rubio se relajó finalmente y volvió a sonreír, aunque sólo por un segundo. A continuación frunció el ceño.

- Mi corazón no va a cambiar de parecer, _henakoko_, así que más vale que el tuyo tampoco lo haga – le amenazó dándole con el índice en el pecho.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de dejar que eso ocurra – contestó el japonés acercando sus caras al máximo – ni el más pequeño deseo – añadió antes de darle un tierno beso.

Wólfram gimió feliz respondiendo y pronto la cosa se volvió más apasionada, pero, de pronto, Yuuri cortó el contacto de golpe, separándose por completo de él y saliéndose de las sábanas. Se quedó sentado a pocos centímetros, pero sin llegar a tocarle, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- ¡Yuuri! – gritó el soldado, todo su ser molesto por el repentino cambio.

El _Maou_ no sólo había roto bruscamente el beso, sino que se había apartado de él, rompiendo la sincronización y haciéndole sentirse vacío, desgarrado.

- Joder – dijo el _shoukoku_ con voz ahogada.

Wólfram se refrenó un poco. Yuuri no decía palabrotas con facilidad.

- Esto es más duro de lo que pensaba – dijo volviéndose a mirarle.

Era evidente por su gesto que a él tampoco le había resultado algo nada agradable.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó el joven noble, aún irritado pero sin atreverse a reprocharle aún.

- Tenía que parar antes de que volviese a estar en problemas – se justificó – Y se supone que tenemos que llegar a cenar.

Wólfram no supo como contestar. Por una parte se sentía molesto, pero por otra entendía los motivos de Yuuri y sabía que lo había hecho porque creía que era lo mejor. Él siempre era así.

- _Henakoko_ – gruñó al fin.

A veces era bueno tener una palabra comodín.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – consintió Yuuri, echándose hacía atrás y cerrando los ojos, intentando, claramente, adaptarse al cambio.

El soldado siguió su ejemplo, se dejó caer de nuevo entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco fue notando como las cosas volvían a su cauce. Realmente podía seguir notando a Yuuri, su presencia, su _marioku_, aunque fuera de manera más leve que cuando se habían estado tocando. E incluso, aunque con menos claridad, seguía percibiendo su estado emocional. Aquello le hizo relajarse. "Unidos" pensó, "estamos unidos". Y con ello se sintió feliz. Una ligera risa del otro llegó hasta él, a la vez que le transmitía una igual impresión de paz. Se quedaron durante un par de minutos así, disfrutando de la sensación, explorando su alcance y sus límites, familiarizándose con ella, hasta que sus mentes empezaron a divagar.

- Yuuri – dijo finalmente el soldado irguiéndose un poco para mirarlo.

- ¿Sí, Wólfram? – contestó su prometido.

- ¿De dónde viene realmente el vínculo del Sabio con el _Maou_? – le cuestionó.

- ¿Eh? – inquirió el otro a su vez sorprendido, abriendo por fin los ojos para mirarle.

- Verás es que cuando descubrimos que mi familia desciende de la unión de Rufus von Bielfeld y _Shinou_, Günter dijo algo que me llamó la atención.

- ¿El qué? – le animó el _shoukoku_ a seguir.

- Que él siempre había creído que el motivo por el que el Gran Sabio tenía un nexo con el _Maou_ era porque él y _Shinou_ eran amantes y estaban vinculados cuando _Shinou_ hizo el Pacto de Sangre con los espíritus y elementos de _Shin Makoku_, por lo que ellos le identificaron como parte del trato. Sin embargo, la relación de mi antecesora con él invalidaba esa teoría. Nadie se busca un lío teniendo un compañero de espíritu.

"No, nadie lo haría" coincidió mentalmente el asiático, "a no ser que tu relación con dicho compañero sea imposible y él mismo te anime a buscar alguien que te dé lo que él no puede. Y a no ser que creas también que vuestro nexo sea un riesgo para él y su alma". Sin embargo, eso no era algo que pudiera contar a Wólfram.

- No sé que adónde quieres llegar con esto – le dijo en su lugar.

- Hace un momento has dicho que el origen, la base del nexo del Gran Sabio con el _Maou_ era el mismo que el nuestro. Eso... en fin, me ha hecho replantearme la teoría de Günter. En realidad no es más que simple curiosidad, pero... tú sabes lo que ocurrió realmente, ¿no es cierto?

Yuuri meditó su respuesta. Wólfram era rápido e inteligente y además ahora podía leer en él con facilidad. Sabría si le estaba mintiendo. Eso sin contar que no quería mentirle. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. O bueno, tal vez sí.

- Eso no es algo de lo que pueda hablar – respondió finalmente – Es algo entre ellos.

- Ah, entiendo – aceptó su interlocutor.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

- Y te pediría que nunca preguntases a Murata al respecto – solicitó Yuuri.

- ¿Por? – inquirió el rubio sorprendido.

- Más de 4000 años y varías reencarnaciones y aún se puede ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando habla de ello. No me gusta verle sufrir. Es mi mejor amigo.

- Tranquilo – le aseguró su prometido impactado – olvidaré el tema.

Ambos callaron de nuevo.

- ¿Tan horrible es? – preguntó ahora Wólfram bajando la voz, como avergonzado de preguntar pero sin poder contenerse la curiosidad.

El _Maou_ reflexionó al respecto. Recompuso en su mente toda la situación. El Gran Sabio y _Shinou_ se habían vinculado, se habían convertido en compañeros del alma, para luego descubrir que estaban emparentados. Habían tenido que renunciar a su relación a causa de su posición, ya que el incesto era un crimen horrible entre los _mazokus_ y un rey no podía faltar a la ley alegremente. Eso sin contar con el riesgo continuo de que _Shoushu_ usase su nexo para infectarlos a ambos y que empujó a _Shinou_ a intentar romperlo para proteger a su amado. Y lo consiguió, acostándose con otra persona y teniendo un hijo con ella. La verdad es que sonaba bastante horrible. Una idea peregrina cruzó rápidamente su mente: "¿Y si nos pasase algo así a Wólfram y a mí?". El dolor y la angustia lo dominaron en un segundo por completo. Sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón de cuajo y le faltara el aire. La mera idea le resultaba tan atroz y desgarradora que no podía ni imaginar como debía ser sufrirlo. Pensó que enloquecía. Por fortuna los brazos de su amado vinieron rápido a rescatarle. Wólfram le abrazó contra él con fuerza, posando besos por toda su cara y susurrándole palabras de aliento.

- Estoy aquí, Yuuri, tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy aquí.

El contacto calmó el repentino y absurdo miedo del _shoukoku_, pero la tristeza que le había embargado era demasiado grande como para hacerla desparecer tan fácilmente. Empezó a llorar en brazos de su prometido, mientras el soldado le acunaba suavemente y seguía murmurándole cosas dulces y amorosas al oído. Wólfram hizo una fuerte nota mental: "no volver a tocar este tema jamás". Puede que no entendiese muy bien cómo su pregunta había derivado en esto, pero el sufrimiento que había sentido a través de Yuuri y el estado en que su amante se encontraba, había sido más que suficiente motivo para él como para desear olvidar el asunto por completo. El joven japonés levantó la cara de su regazo y se puso frente a él, ojos llorosos.

- Prométeme – demandó con un hipido – prométeme que pase lo que pase no nos separaremos nunca. Que, que... – no pudo seguir.

Wólfram le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le limpió la lágrimas con los pulgares.

- Te lo prometo – le aseguró con contundencia y acercándose para darle un suave beso.

A continuación, intentando aligerar el ambiente, asumió su típico tono arrogante y añadió:

- Estás loco maldito _henakoko_ si piensas que te voy a dejar alejarte de mí. Me da igual lo que se nos venga encima o las veces que metas la pata, voy a quedarme pegado a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas y las que vengan después, sacándote las castañas del fuego y salvando tu culo como hago siempre, o cayendo contigo cuando la líes tan grande que ni siquiera este magnifico marido que tienes pueda salvar la situación, ¿entendido?

Yuuri rió entre sus lágrimas.

- Me parece una idea estupenda – contestó dándole un nuevo beso, aunque se paró a la mitad – Wolf, ¿has dicho marido? – preguntó perplejo.

- ¿Su Eminencia no te contó eso? – le devolvió la pregunta el otro.

- ¿Contarme el qué?

Wólfram se sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya decía yo que era raro que no hubieses dicho nada al respecto.

- ¿Respecto a qué, Wolf? – volvió a interrogar el joven rey cada vez más perdido.

- El Vínculo de Espíritus, Yuuri, es el más antiguo de los rituales de matrimonio entre los _mazokus_, es anterior incluso a la fundación de _Shin Makoku_ – hizo una pausa para aumentar la expectación – Y sigue vigente – concluyó con una ligera pero increíblemente amorosa sonrisa en los labios.

El _shoukoku_ parpadeó un par de veces.

- Estás diciendo... estás diciendo que... que tú y yo – señaló a ambos alternativamente – que tú y yo estamos ya... – tragó saliva.

- Casados – concluyó el soldado por él.

Yuuri se quedó mirando a su pro..., esto... marido aturdido durante un par de segundos, hasta que repentinamente rompió a reír a carcajada limpia y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con tanto ímpetu que les tiró a los dos.

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Esto es magnifico! – exclamó antes de inclinarse sobre el rubio para darle un beso – magnifico – repitió con una sonrisa de inmenso placer antes de darle otro más apasionado e intenso – realmente magnifico, maridito mío – volvió a decir atacando ahora su cuello.

- ¡Eh! No me llames eso – protestó Wólfram.

- ¿Por? – preguntó el otro mirándole sorprendido.

- Suenas como tu madre – replicó el rubio frunciendo el ceño – No es que tenga nada contra tu madre, ya sabes que me cae genial, pero oírtelo a ti...

- Ok, nada de maridito – aceptó Yuuri – Hum... – ¿qué tal, cielito? – Wólfram volvió a fruncir el ceño - ¿pastelito? ¿corazoncito? ¿caramelito? – siguió lanzando el rey apelativos, a cuál más cursi.

- ¡Yuuri! – le gritó el soldado golpeándole en el brazo – ¡Los estás eligiendo aposta!

El otro se apartó de él riendo, tratando de protegerse con los brazos de su ataque.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ya paro! – aseguró.

- _Henakoko_ – bufó el noble _mazoku_, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía el otro lado con gestó altivo.

Se quedaron así sentados durante un segundo hasta que Yuuri se inclinó ligeramente sobre Wólfram y le susurró sensualmente al oído:

- ¿Y qué tal **amor**?

Un placentero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al oírlo.

- Ese bueno – concedió colorado como un tomate – pero jamás en público – añadió con mirada y gesto amenazante.

El _shoukoku_ rió suavemente y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja.

- Eres lindo.

- ¡No lo soy! – se revolvió el otro girándose para encararlo.

- Sí, sí lo eres, porque te da vergüenza que sea cariñoso en público – rebatió antes de aprovechar la cercanía para darle un nuevo beso en los labios.

Fue un beso apasionado, intenso, demandante, que les dejó sin aliento e hizo que el calor empezara a recorrer en oleadas sus cuerpos, pero cuando Yuuri intentó continuar, su marido se zafó y se bajó de la cama, haciendo que el joven asiático se diera de bruces contra las sábanas.

- ¡Wolf! – protestó levantándose con los brazos.

El rubio se agachó hasta ponerse frente a él y le dijo:

- No podemos llegar tarde a la cena, ¿recuerdas? – y con un ligero beso en la nariz se volvió a escabullir en dirección al armario.

Yuuri se dejó caer y hundió la cara en las sábanas, sofocando un gruñido.

- Es nuestra luna de miel – rezongó con voz de niño contrariado.

- ¿Luna de miel? – preguntó el rubio sacando una bata para cubrirse - ¿Pero eso no era un viaje que se hace después de las bodas?

- El viaje es sólo una excusa para perderse y poder pasarse todo el tiempo que te apetezca encerrado en un cuarto sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie más que tu pareja – le explicó Yuuri, aún aplastado contra el colchón.

- Suena interesante – accedió Wólfram con una sonrisa pícara antes de agacharse a recoger su uniforme sucio – lástima que no podamos hacerlo hasta que celebremos la ceremonia.

- ¿La ceremonia? – inquirió perplejo el _shoukoku_ levantando la cabeza - ¿Qué necesidad hay si ya estamos casados?

El joven noble le taladró con la mirada.

- No pienses que te vas a librar de la ceremonia solo por esto – le dijo, tono amenazante – yo no he tenido mi pastel de bodas.

- Yo te encargo el pastel de bodas más grande que quieras – le aseguró Yuuri irguiéndose y gesticulando con los brazos para enfatizar – pero...

- No es sólo eso, _henakoko_ – le cortó el _mazoku_ – Lo del Vínculo no es algo que se puede ir contando por ahí.

Su marido lo interrogó con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Se considera de mala educación.

- ¿Mala educación? – preguntó el joven japonés perplejo.

Wólfram suspiró. A continuación se dirigió otra vez a la cama y se sentó en el borde junto a él.

- Esto es algo que muy poca gente consigue, Yuuri – empezó a explicarle – y ni los eruditos que lo han estudiado están muy seguros de porqué unos sí y otros no.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con las normas de cortesía?

- La creencia popular es que es muestra de una relación perfecta – se sonrojó al decir eso – ¿pero quien es nadie para decir que una relación es mejor que otra? ¿Tú serías capaz de presentarte ante tus padres y decirles: mi matrimonio es superior al vuestro?

- Jamás – contestó Yuuri con contundencia – Pero ni con ellos ni con cualquier otro, como mi hermano, Geigen Huber y Nicola o... en fin, cualquiera. Eso sería muy grosero.

- Grosero, arrogante, irrespetuoso... – siguió el rubio.

- Lo capto, lo capto: una auténtica falta de educación. Pero...

Wólfram le cortó negando con la cabeza.

- Ya sé que no harías algo como eso voluntariamente, Yuuri, pero es de manera indirecta lo que estarías declarando simplemente dándolo a conocer. Por eso debes guardarlo en secreto – le pidió mirándolo serio.

- ¿Secreto, secreto? – cuestionó el asiático.

- Bueno, supongo que hay cierta gente a la que podemos decírselo. Greta, por ejemplo. Es nuestra hija, así que se limitará a alegrarse sin plantearse nada más, además como es humana no se puede comparar con nosotros. Y sabe guardar un secreto. Kon... – se cortó frunciendo el ceño – bueno, a Konrart no por el momento, aún tiene que pasárseme el enfado por su implicación en el asunto de la "ocultación de datos".

Yuuri rió ante eso.

- En fin, _henakoko_ – continuó con un suspiro el soldado – ya me entiendes, gente así; que no se vaya a molestar ni a ir de la lengua. Eso excluye completamente a mi madre y al tuya: lo propagarían a los cuatro vientos en cuestión de segundos.

- Cierto – coincidió el _Maou_ volviendo a reír – Entonces, ¿no nos libramos de la boda? – preguntó ahora con desilusión en la voz.

- ¿Librarnos? – el tono del otro se volvió suspicaz – Lo dices como si fuera una molestia.

- Lo es – confirmó Yuuri con su habitual torpeza.

Las mejillas y los intensos ojos verdes de Wólfram se iluminaron con furia.

- ¡Maldito _henakoko_! – gritó el rubio iracundo - ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme que nuestra boda, el acto público de la demostración de nuestro amor es una molestia para ti!

El _shoukoku_ se echó hacía atrás moviendo las manos en gesto de rechazo:

- ¡No es eso! ¡No es eso! – se apresuró a corregirse asustado – ¡En serio, Wolf, no era a eso a lo que me refería!

- Entonces, ¿a qué? – barbotó el otro con furia.

- Me fastidia la idea de una boda de estado – se justificó.

- ¿Boda de estado? – inquirió Wólfram sin entender lo que quería decir.

- Soy el _Maou_ – suspiró – todo el mundo se espera que en mi boda haga una gran fiesta y que invite a todos mis aliados y demás. ¡Las bodas deberían ser para festejar con la familia y los amigos! – manifestó - ¡No un encorsetado acto público lleno de protocolos!

El gesto del _mazoku_ se fue relajando a medida que oía la exposición de su marido.

- Como tu mismo has dicho eres el _Maou_. Eso implica que tu vida privada sólo lo es hasta cierto punto, ya que puede afectar al buen funcionamiento del Estado – le dijo.

- Lo sé, y lo entiendo – reconoció Yuuri – Pero, aún así, tiene que ser todo tan...

- Aquel que se case contigo ocupará una posición importante dentro de la estructura del Gobierno – insistió Wólfram – Tu pueblo y tus aliados tienen derecho a conocerlo. Y a ser testigos. Nadie aceptará un rito privado. Sobre todo nuestros aliados humanos. El Vínculo de Espíritus es algo completamente ajeno para ellos.

- No intentes convencerme, Wolf, llevo el suficiente tiempo en esto como para hacer ese tipo de razonamientos por mí mismo, pero... Al menos en nuestra boda me gustaría que pudiésemos dedicarnos simplemente a disfrutar en lugar de estarnos preocupando por la burocracia y la política – concluyó bajando la cabeza en gesto de derrota.

El noble le miró con infinita ternura.

- La burocracia es un auténtico incordio – coincidió con él cogiéndole la cara con una mano para levantársela con suavidad – Pero que vas a hacer, ¿abdicar?

La sensación de unión entre ellos se intensificó rápidamente en el momento en que se tocaron.

- Como si pudiera – se quejó el otro con un suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos para recrearse en el contacto.

- Bueno, estaremos juntos en eso, así que ya buscaremos la forma de pasárnoslo bien – le consoló su marido.

- No nos queda otra, ¿no? – dijo Yuuri riendo vencido mientras le cogía la mano para acercársela a la boca y darle un beso en la palma, mirada amorosa en los ojos.

- No, no nos queda otra – convino el rubio sonriendo dulcemente a su vez.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras se contemplaban.

- Wolf... – empezó a decir el rey, la voz tomada.

- No – le cortó Wólfram apartando la mano y levantándose, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería por el deseo que le expresaban no sólo sus ojos y gestos sino todo su ser.

Yuuri puso cara de contrariedad.

- No podemos dejar abandonada a Greta en la cena también – reiteró el noble.

Las palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato en su marido. Su hija era el punto flaco de ambos.

- Ok, entendido, ya voy – aceptó levantándose también y pasando rápidamente frente a su amante; su hermoso cuerpo desnudo mostrándose en todo su esplendor.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el espectáculo y añadir en tono tentador:

- De todas formas no veo ningún inconveniente con que repitamos esta noche.

El _shoukoku_ volvió la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz.

- No, claro que no – coincidió.

- Pero recuérdale a tus pervertidas y avariciosas partes bajas que esta vez me toca a mí probar este culito – le dijo acto seguido Wólfram con una sonrisa maliciosa y palmoteándole su aún desnudo trasero.

Yuuri puso cara de contrariedad, aunque no engañó a su prometido, ahora el nexo lo hacía prácticamente imposible. Sin embargo, el _mazoku_ decidió seguirle el juego.

- Vamos, vamos, no protestes. Yo lo he aguantado sin rechistar ¿no? – le dijo.

- ¿Aguantarlo? – repuso Yuuri retador – Por tus gritos yo diría que lo estabas disfrutando mucho.

- Yo no he gritado – rebatió el rubio poniéndose colorado.

- ¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo has hecho – insistió su marido disfrutando con su timidez.

- No lo he hecho – repitió Wólfram con voz autoritaria y taladrándole con la mirada.

- Sí, que lo has hecho – volvió a repetir el rey.

- Repite eso _henakoko_ y te flameo – siseó ahora el soldado empezando a formar una bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

- Vamos, vamos, Wólfram, tampoco te pongas así – dijo el japonés intentando calmarlo – Sí, total, a mí me ha resultado muy excitante y sexy.

Las mejillas del noble _mazoku_ se pusieron de un intenso color rojo en un instante a la vez que la bola de fuego salía disparada de su mano.

- ¡Wólfram! ¡Para! – gritó el _Maou_ asustado mientras salía corriendo para intentar esquivar el proyectil.

--

Jeje, hay ciertas cosas entre ellos que nunca cambiarán, aunque tampoco hay ganas, ¿verdad? ;)

Bueno, pues este ha sido mi gran final para este fic, ¿qué os ha parecido? Era por esto que no tenía intención de escribir sobre la boda en sí en un principio, aunque claro, una vez que me habéis espoleado he cambiado de opinión y he hecho un par de cambios para poder justificarla (principalmente he añadido lo del "silencio por grosería", no tenía gracia celebrar la boda si todos sabían que ya estaban casados). La tengo como mi siguiente proyecto, si es que seguís interesados/as (reviews!!).

Sé que en algunos momentos la cosa ha estado a punto de tirarse al lemon. Siento si os he dejado con la miel en los labios, yo me he quedado igual, pero es que tenía que acabar ya. Además, ¡¡este fic ni siquiera iba a tener lemon!! (E iba a ocupar 4 capitulos, creo recordar, jejeje (risa avergonzada)). La verdad es que en algún momento el tema se me ha ido un poco de madre, como en lugar de dedicarle un par de ratos largos lo he estado escribiendo a trozos, en el metro y cosas así, me ha costado un poco seguir una continuidad correcta, espero que no se haya quedado muy deslabazado.

Para quien no lo sepa Effie es la grafía con la que he visto más a menudo el nombre de una criada que aparece en la tercera temporada y es famosa por sus dotes como pastelera. En un capitulo hace un gran pastel de bodas a petición de Yuuri y Wólfram queda encantado con él, de ahí el comentario de después.

De la historia entre _Shinou_ y Murata hay parte que sale de los rumores oídos por internet (**Petula** hacía mención a ellos en las reviews) y parte que ha salido de mi propia cabecita. Es muy triste, pero como he dicho antes, tengo un proyecto para retribuírles por ello. Y aquí me ha servido muy bien para darle un poco de dramatismo al asunto.

Creo que con eso está todo lo que os quería decir sobre el capitulo. Sólo añadir que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me hayan seguido y que espero que nos veamos otra vez pronto. Si podéis dedicarme 5 min y ponerme un review, aunque sea sólo dándo una valoración simple (bien, mal, regular) e indicando si queréis que haga el fic de la boda os lo agradecería con toda el alma. Un saludo muy grande!

Akenhod


End file.
